Change
by Rufescent
Summary: Yep, Zuko was right, the spirits were out to get him. No one else would all of a sudden be getting persued by, uh, earth? Especially earth that had somehow gotten the ability to transport them. Things can only get worse from there. -on Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either shows. *Pouts*

Raven sighed. It was dinner time in the tower, and the last bit of life was drained from the sky, leaving only the endless black. Humming softly, she began her meditation in the darkening room.

"Hey Raven." It was Robin.

"Hey." She was too tired to snap at him, the whole The Brain fiasco was still fresh in her mind.

"Dinner is ready, Raven." That was all he said as he walked away from her door, trying to give her the peace she needed. And she was grateful for that, but still a little uneasy. Something was bugging her to no end. The question is... what?

Robin walked around the corner, passing Cyborg's room in the process. Raven seemed upset, more then usual he corrected. Robin was forced to end his train of thought as he entered the dinning room. Dinner was already set out on the table, courtesy of Starfire, and all of the team was seated by the food, all except Raven.

"Greetings Robin, did you tell Raven friend that served is dinner?" Starfire questioned as Robin took a seat next to Beast Boy.

"She's upset today. I thought it was best to leave her alone for a while to sort things out." Robin answer, looking down at his food guiltily.

Cyborg took note of Robin's guilty looks, "Hey man, you did the right thing. When she gets like that, no one should mess with her. Well, except Beast Boy, and we all know how she gets when _he_ comes."

His attempt at humor had worked, as the table laughed along with Beast Boy's shouts of protest. No one noticed Robin look down with tight lips, so the laughs rang on, and the cheer was held.

As the last morsels of food had been cleared, they all nodded good night to each other. Beast Boy watched as Cyborg walked carelessly to his room, ready to recharge. And he watched as Starfire flew herself out the dining room, her usual bubbly-ness turned down a notch by exhaustion. He stood watching as the last of the group left the dinning room. The sixteen year old with spiky black hair that many in the group looked to for guidance, was the last to leave the room, a little depressed he may add.

This was his family. The changeling smiled fondly, as he too went off to get a good nights worth of unconscious adventures that he would most likely forget the minute he awakens.

* * *

"_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher." His father's harsh words compared to nothing by the harsh tones he used as a flaming fist entered the frame. _

_Fire engulfed him and he couldn't see beyond the black flames of anger surrounding him. Pain seared through his left eye. And he felt his body go numb. He didn't want this to be the end. He never got to say good bye. He never got to do anything he wanted. Pain was all he felt now, engulfing him._

Zuko's eyes widened and his breath was in sharp gasps, he awoke to just be greeted by the cold night winds biting into his skin. He had just relived his worst memory…again.

The Western Air Temple had begun to show signs of daybreak, but the Avatar and his team showed no sign of being up. Zuko had just joined the Avatar a while ago, his once hated enemy, now a friend. No, he wasn't a friend, just an acquaintance, or an unwanted ally. Everyone had avoided him, all that could anyway, and they didn't even try to hide it. He felt so alone and something else, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The Avat- _Aang_ seemed nice enough, but he could tell the nervousness and fear in the twelve year old boy. And it did not bring him any pride, when he saw the almost hidden fear in their eyes, he wanted to hide in a hole and be gone when he saw it. He felt like his Father when they did that and it didn't bring him any joy.

Ending his lovely train of thought, Zuko decided to make the most of the day as he could, before being verbally abused by everyone except the two twelve year olds. He silently walked out to the fountain area, and slipped his burning hands in the water and splashed his face. The nightmare was still alive in his mind as he cooled himself down.

"I don't know Aang. I just… don't like it."

Voices grew nearer to the scarred boy, so on reflex he silently and softly ducked behind a decaying column. In his head, he thanked the gods that he was the Blue Spirit, and that the training he had was paying off.

The two talking seemed not to notice that there was someone there and they continued on their conversation.

"I know how you feel. I mean, he did do a bunch of stuff that he hopefully regrets. But, I really think he's supposed to be my teacher, it's like all these annoying voices in my instantly quieted when I accepted him to be my teacher.'

"Yeah, but the spirits have been wrong before. I don't trust him. And he'll _never_ become one of us." The water tribe boy finally finished the conversation he had had with Aang all morning. "I am going to get something to eat. You coming?"

"Na, I think I'm going to hang out here for a second." The water tribe warrior nodded and set off to find the food, his eyes already glazed in determination. If one listened closely, they would be likely to hear 'meat' and 'must have meat.'

Aang looked in the direction of a decaying column before sighing. He opened his mouth before he closed it again, rethinking. Finally sighing in defeat, the Avatar turned to the direction Sokka left and ran there.

He knew. That was all that needed to be said. Aang knew he was hiding there the whole time. Zuko slumped down in defeat. He knew he wasn't supposed to become one of them, but… he _wanted_ to. He wanted to have _real_ _friends_.

As Zuko got up from the ground, he wandered off in the group's direction. Noting his surroundings, so to not get lost in the gigantic, upside down world they now lived in.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I am happy today. I don't know why. I just am. :) But anyways... I really like Avatar so I read alot of those fanfics, and I don't really read Teen Titans alot, though I do like the show. So, if my characters are a bit off, just tell me. :) (I have seen both shows, and I like both of 'em) In case you didn't notice too, but this takes place when Zuko has just joined the group (After the Western Air Temple) and the Teen Titans have finished fighting The Brain.

I hope you have a good day... or night. :)

Wait! Also... I just want to know, if you have watched the end of the episode when the Teen Titans take down The Brain... look in the crowd when they are all groaning at Beast Boy's bad joke. Do you see that Up dude? You know, the one that looks like an alien and has an up arrow on his shirt? He's one of the enemies. :) Maybe he helped all the enemies unfreeze. :)


	2. Chapter 1

As Zuko arrived, many a shouts could be heard through the whistling winds. Aang was trying to make peace, Katara was ignoring them, Sokka was yelling, and Toph was eating meat.

"No! Toph, give that back, it's _mine._" Sokka growled towards the Blind Bandit.

"Does the baby cry when its toys are taken, poor little Sokka." Toph said, adding the 'w' sound to the beginning of all the words that she could.

"Give it back, _now_."

"Like I'd listen to you, you can't even bend." She knew that was a low blow, but presumed the calm, uncaring façade. Katara had refused to make dinner the day a banished prince had joined them. They were all hungry but tried not to show it, she for one was tired and hungry which made her cranky, very cranky.

Sokka repeated what he had been saying since the conversation started. He really wanted that piece of meat.

"No!" She shrieked at the water tribe warrior, hugging the meat to her chest for ownership.

"Enough." The force of the words had the group freeze, even Katara and Zuko who hadn't even moved throughout the bickering. No one dared to move.

Toph and Sokka finally looked toward the Avatar, whom they had been ignoring during their whole argument.

"We must end all this fighting. I am hungry too. All we have to do is look for some food out in those woods near here. I say we go in parties of two. Pick someone and we'll separate together." The Avatar ended his speech and looked to all in his range. Nodding once, he headed off into the Western Air Temple.

"Well…"

"I'm with Sparky."

"What?"

Zuko raised a brow at the girl's enthusiasm and he wasn't the only one surprised. He was actually thinking that he was going to be forced to go alone. Not that he wanted that, but he was still wary around this girl, never knowing when she was going to 'pay him back' for when he burned her. Her feet were now healed, which made her even more dangerous.

He shrugged his shoulders half way before remembering her disability. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Yep, that's what I want. Now, let's go." Katara seemed to have a problem with that statement.

"No. Toph is not going with you. If I do recall correctly, _you_ burned her feet, _you_ chased Aang all over the world for you honor," Katara said mockingly, as Zuko growled at her under his breathe, "and _you _betrayed m-us."

"I've-"

Toph interrupted the young prince before another word could be heard. "I trust him." And with that said, she walked off into the Air Temple to find the Avatar.

As the shock of what the young girl had said worn off, Katara huffed and mumbled incoherently to no specific person, what she was saying had everyone baffled. Sokka gave one heated glare toward the scarred teen and then went over to Katara.

_Yeah, this is going to be _really_ fun._

* * *

This is so _not_ what they called fun.

The sirens were heard through out the whole tower, breaking all the calm and relaxation the teens had a second ago. Apparently, there was another break in at the banks. Gathering up all the Titans, Robin led the group out of the tower, to look to find the troublemaker that disrupted their peaceful day.

Starfire flew through the cumulus clouds that took over the blue atmosphere. Beast boy changed into a peregrine falcon, a bird that could reach up to speeds of 168 miles per hour. The bird's lime color stood out against the grey colored veil. Raven soared just below Starfire, intent on staying close to her companions. Cyborg and Robin were forced to stay grounded, both on their prized mechanics. Robin was placed on his motorcycle, and Cyborg stood tall, riding on the T-car.

"Titans, keep a look out for anything suspicious." Robin's voice cut through the intercom sharply, making the hovering three falter on the break of concentration.

"Robin, I think I see something over there." Starfire pointed to dark looming smoke encasing a metal bank behind them.

"Let's get down there. Titans, go!" Robin took the lead, his motorcycle making tire marks on the cement as he changed directions in the blink of an eye. The rest followed his lead, and turned their course of direction as well.

"Nice try Titans, but you can't win this one." The loud, mocking voice caused Robin to bring his vehicle to a halt. It was familiar, but the voice he remembered from his mind never held that much venom and rage.

The voice laughed a smirking sort of laugh. "You do _remember_ me, don't you?" The voice snarled again with mock hurt.

"G-Gizmo?" Starfire stuttered, completely taken by surprise.

Gizmo laughed coldly. "So the alien remembers. Cheers for you. Guess what Princess, we're back. And nothing would please us more than revenge."

"You aren't going to get away with this Gizmo." Robin's steel voice cut through the young boy's taunting.

Just as Robin said that, Gizmo was regrouped. The Billy's stood right next to the mechanical boy. See-More's hands were posed on his eye, ready for attack. Their once taunting smiles were gone, now filled with rage. Mammoth's enormous figure stood intimidating, right behind Gizmo's small outline. Kyd was the only on not to express anger, but if you looked closely one would see the hurt and intensity in his glowing, scarlet colored eyes.

"You are still no match for us. We can kick your butt with two hands behind our backs." Cyborg was the only one that seemed unfazed by the reshow of their old enemies. As he said that, the rest of the team seemed to grab up their courage and began to fight back.

The fight had just begun, but it was so intense one would think this was war.

* * *

_This war sucks. _

'Of course,' Katara would say, then she would go off on a rampage about how the Firenation is only made up of monsters and the deaths of innocents are on their bloody hands.

But that's not it. Yes, what she would say would be right, but that's not _it_. No, it is that kids and teenagers are reduced to look for help to others. Maybe life wouldn't be different even if there was no war. The Water Tribe would never associate with the Firenation, ever, with or without a war. But since there _is_ a war, people are forced to look for help in all different nations. Maybe-

"Sokka! What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking."

"You okay? You seemed to be under a lot of discomfort to just be _thinking_."

"Yes, Teo, I'm thinking. Thank you for that kindly veiled insult." His voice dripped with so much sarcasm Sokka wondered if it was even possible to become an optimist _ever_ again.

Teo just shrugged in response. Sokka completely lost his train of thought, knitting his brows together, as he tried to recall what was in his mind before the interruption.

"Something's wrong."

Sokka froze. He could not have heard that right. "What?"

Teo chose to ignore Sokka's increasing panic and the raise of an octave in the warrior's voice. "I said… something's wrong."

"What is?" Sokka began to look around nervously, not liking where this was headed.

"I don't know, it's like there this creepy feeling everywhere I go. I don't like it."

His state of panic turned down a notch, as he replied to the handicap boy, "Pft, nice try. I don't scare _that_ easily."

"Ugh, you're impossible. I am serious." Teo said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well, I don't believe you. I bet your just afraid that the firenation is going to come and kill all of us in our sleep and we are going to be defenseless and Aang is going to die and it is all because of Zuko because he will betray us and then Zuko will all laugh all creepy like over our dead bodies and-"

"Wow, Sokka that was very descriptive. Too descriptive, was that what you were thinking about?"

"No! No… that was just my dream from last night. Or nightmare, I mean. It just summed up all my suspicions and fear. I don't know what to do." '_Should I do something about it_,' was the question that hung in the air between the two.

"I- I don't know either. I am sorry Sokka." He sincerely was, but not knowing the scarred prince as personally as the Water-tribe siblings, meant he didn't know why the boy was so vastly hated. It couldn't just be because he was firenation. He didn't wish ill-will on the teen that was only a few years older than him, but the firenation _did_ imprison his Dad, and it might take a while to move past that little detail.

Teo decided now would be a good time to leave Sokka to his thoughts, so he did. Slipping out of the fountain area, he made his way to Haru, who was scolding the lemur. Momo was it, about not eating his berries.

_Can__ this day get any weirder?_

* * *

See-More hissed through his teeth as the mass amount of pain reached his shoulder. The shoulder was now soaked in a murky liquid that _thankfully_ didn't seep through the cloth on his body. They can't know his weakness for they won't hesitate to kill him right on the spot. Though, what's the difference between murder and frozen to death? There is none.

With his rage rebuilt, he got up, successfully covering up the wince. He was going to make them pay.

"Are you alright?" It was barely audible, and said very softly, but still was heard through the roar of the battle.

See-More forced a smile, trying to hide the wince as the pain began to throb again. "Yeah, I am fine." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."

Kyd nodded, pretending not to have noticed the darker colored spot on his friend's shirt.

Mammoth chose that moment to come crashing in on the two hurt friends, the broken wall behind them crumpling at the force. "We can't win. They got three in the sky that we can't hit. We need to retreat."

Kyd nodded in agreement and See-More spoke up, "Let's see what Gizmo says." After Jinx had betrayed them, Gizmo had taken over in their time of need. He was their new leader that they knew would not switch sides in battle because it was too tough or that he would fall head over heels for the enemy. They knew they could trust _him_.

Opening their H.I.V.E. communicators, Mammoth told Gizmo what they planned on doing. Static and shouts were all that could be translated.

Gizmo opened his communicator, only to have it knocked from his hands by the battle ensuing.

"Nice try. Your allies can't help you. Maybe now you'll think twice about stealing."

Pft, always the goodie-two-shoes is he. "Stealing? Are you really that feeble-minded? We might need the money, but that's not why we stole. What's more perfect that bait?" Gizmo chose to ignore the allies comment. They were no allies. They were his _friends_.

Robin and Raven narrowed their eyes in unison. This little brat needed a lesson.

"Starfire, you know what to do." Robin ordered to the teen flying a little ways off in the distance. Her green glow casting shadows on the ruined bank house.

She lifted her hands shamelessly, not knowing that that one shot would be enough to kill. None of the Titans knew, but one teen did.

Kyd swooped in front of the small boy in one heart beat, and they didn't even have the time to blink as the H.I.V.E. Five were transported to who knows where, in a black swirl.

This wasn't over, and they all knew

* * *

_This is never going to be over._

Zuko glanced at the Water Tribe warrior and quickly looked down toward his boots when the warrior returned his glance with a glare. The teen's eyes were clouded with contained rage as he handled Zuko's dinner delicately. Zuko saw what was coming. His whole life he was used to ill treatment even by his own family members. That is why he was shocked and surprised when the boy handed him his meat without a word.

Sokka looked back toward the teen that still stood with mouth agape at the food. Why would someone be surprised at being handed food? Zuko is so confusing!

Sokka is so confusing! At first, the heated glare that was directed at Zuko gave him the interpretation that he would make is life as unpleasant as possible. Sokka was sure to flip over his food and make Zuko watch as his stomach rumbles to the never reached food. He was sure that was going to happen. His father even had done that to him. When he was little, to teach him not to yell at Azula, he wouldn't even listen to Zuko when he'd try and explain that she'd set his bed on fire and it was only defense.

"Are you going to eat it, or look at it?" It came out harsher than he wanted it to, but it still held a soft tone which had been absent before.

Zuko only looked at him quizzically. Something dawned on both swordsmen at the same time. Both talked at once,

"Did… can…is it poisoned?" It came out like a torrent of words said in a squeak.

"It's not poisoned."

Not understanding what the other said, they questioned each other at the same, exact, time, in unison.

"Wait, what?"

"Ugh. Stop doing that." Zuko said before Sokka could open his mouth.

"I was going to say that."

"Stinks for you."

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Sokka began to stroke his 'beard' thoughtfully as he tried to recall the question.

"I don't know." Zuko replied, lying down on the ground.

"Figures."

Zuko sat up quickly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sokka sat up as well. "It means that you're no good. You're just dead weight. Aang hasn't improved in his fire bending and-"

"Oh." It sounded sad and resigned…and it sounded _hurt _as well. He was just dead weight?

Sokka stopped his long winded speech abruptly. "What? You're not even going to defend your self? This is not the Zuko I know. The Zuko that was so scary and tracked us all over the world. The Zuko that ruined all our lives. Defend yourself, scum!" His voice was yelling now.

"No. I…I deserve this." He was so humble and weak and he hated it. But it was the only way to gain their trust, the _only_ way.

"Good, then I guess you should get your punishment that you deserve. My sister was crying for decades, I know what you did to her in Ba Sing Se." He lunged at the surprised fire bender, his fist connecting with the scarred boy's jaw.

Zuko scuttled back a few feet with his free hand facing outward to stop the incoming attack, and his other hand holding his dislocated jaw. His father had given him worse when he failed at his fire bending, not counting when his scar was given out, but that didn't lessen the pain that he felt racing through his body.

"You've made too many wrongs to be just forgiven. Aang's the Avatar, but he's also a child, one that doesn't know war. I know war, and you will never be forgiven." Sokka snarled out to the boy still on the ground. He turned and walked away before the guilty conscience could settle.

_Why? Why does everything bad always happen to me?_

Toph's yelp echoed in the Western Air Temple, that caused everyone to panic.

"Toph! Toph where are you?" Aang called as loudly as he could. They could point fingers at each other later, right now was Toph's safety was in jeopardy.

Zuko came rushing in at that moment, his cheeks a warm red and his breath coming out in sharp gasps. "Where is she?"

So Zuko couldn't have done it. "I don't know, I thought that she was with you. I am going to go look over there." Aang pointed to the left. Opening his glider he flew off ready to help his friend.

"Shit. Fine, I'll look…" Zuko trailed off as he saw an enormous amount of earth come from the right. No one was bending it.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled her name, still looking for his ally as he ran in the other direction.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The little earth girl just ran right past Zuko at a speed one would think impossible for such a young girl.

"Wait, you're not bending this?"

"No," Taking a deep breathe, Toph picked up her already fast pace, "I'm not doing that. And neither is Haru!"

Zuko had to sprint to keep up with the blind earth bender. "What? That's impossible."

"Impossible! You have been chasing the Avatar for how long now? Is dead Avatar's showing up impossible? Yes. Did it happen? Yes. Now, run!"

"I'm running!"

They were actually outrunning the earth monster, but as luck would have it, Toph tripped. Her face went tumbling down, her mouth now filled with dirt. She turned her body toward it. The Earth monstrosity loomed over her.

"Toph!" Zuko ran back to the girl and pulled her in a tight embrace to protect her from the oncoming attack. His hand was over her small head, and his other arm pulling her close to lessen the impact.

The darkness swallowed them as the Earth came crashing down on them. Both thinking the same thought as darkness took control. _This _isn't_ over. _

* * *

Aang flew towards a door, "Toph!" The force of the words must have caused the whole temple to shake, because that was what was happening.

"Aang, what's going on?"

"Good Katara, you're okay."

"_I'm_ not okay."

"Sokka, shut up, we don't have time for this."

"You shut up, Katara."

"Enough." Aang couldn't take it anymore. Toph was in danger and them _bickering _wasn't helping.

Sokka eyes popped out of his head. One would think he's seen a ghost. Well, they wouldn't be far off.

"Run!" Sokka darted off. Aang looked to Sokka's retreating form in question.

"What-"

"Run!" Aang grabbed Katara as she stood questioning Sokka's weird behavior.

"Aang, what are you…" Finally looking behind her, she gasped and began her speed a little faster. Though it was not fast enough; Katara screamed as she too was swallowed into the belly of the earth.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang yelled her name at the same time. Running back to the crime scene, they decided to _fight_ the Earth spirit. Sokka's boomerang did no good but to come back unharmed and Aang's elements weren't marring the spirit in one bit. The only way they could retrieve Katara, would be to go in as well. Mind set in determination. They allowed the abomination to take them to Katara.

* * *

"You alright Raven?" Robin asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

"No. I have a terrible head ache."

"Shhhhh. I am trying to watch this." Beast Boy's urgent voice quieted the talking two.

The theme song for the news played on the television. "Hi. This is Bob Emosewa. And we bring you the breaking news of a class five earthquake that has just come and gone in the city in the West Coast. Here is Anna Gnizama here to tell you about the bank robbery that has just taken place in-"

"An earthquake? I didn't fell anything." Beast Boy said as he turned the television off.

Shrugging their shoulders, they let the small detail pass without mush thought. Tomorrow would be another, same old day. Little did they know how wrong they really were.

A/N: **Watch this episode: Episode 64, Titans Together. Now look in the crowd. Do you see the Up Dude? The alien with an Up Arrow on his shirt? Tell me in a review if you did. If so, isn't he one of the enemies? Yes? You must tell me if you see him! Because that is how all the enemies got unfrozen in my head.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either shows.

Zuko awoke to a splitting head ache and an odd sense of change. It wasn't until his eyes met with a new site, that he took note of the alarm bell going off in his head. _Where in Agni's name am I?_

"Ow." A moaning of another soul finally reached his strained ears. Only once his feet were placed firmly on the ground after a moment of wobbling did Zuko move hastily to find the voice in pain. Despite his unstable form, when a mass of rock surrounded him, he had the strength to dodge the towering ground. Without even putting his thoughts into it, his hands moved on their own instinct, grabbing his faithful twin blades in one motion.

"Wait!" A high pitched yell halted the young Firebender.

That feminine voice Zuko knew. "Toph?" They must have been transported together since they were taken together. _Transported? Taken? This is too weird. I need to have a _talk_ with Aang next time I see him._

Silence. Then, "Sparky? I was going to attack you! Oma, why didn't you say anything? Where are we any_-_who? Is Aang here? What about Katara and-"

"No, it is just us," replied Zuko disheartened.

"Cheer up! You have me, Sparky. That is the best that anyone can wish for." Regardless of Toph's over confident and smug statements, Zuko saw through them easily.

"You are right we still have each other, but don't worry, I am sure that Sokka, Aang, and Katara are here as well. Even looking for you as we speak now. Come on, let's explore." Zuko nudged her lightly and made a move to get up.

Toph sniffed and Zuko scooted closer to the twelve year old. "You know that we are going to need a cover name, like what we did when we went under cover in the Fire Nation." She tried to say, to cover up another un**-**Toph**-**like sniffle.

Zuko nodded absently and put a comforting arm around the blind girl. Toph continued, but with less depression, "Zuko, I think that you should be my older brother. I'll be the weak blind younger sister." She didn't outright say, 'is it okay for me to call you brother?' but Zuko caught the invisible question easily.

"Of course." Then, "Toph, I want you to know that no one sees you that way. And that we don't have to make other people see you that way if you don't want to."

"It will work better, though. I am fine, _really_. Now stop with all this sappy stuff, who knew that the Prince of the Fire Nation could be so tearful. You could actually rival Katara."

Zuko snickered. "I think she would win for that one." Toph chuckled at that. "You have to promise me one thing though, Toph."

"What for?" Toph rose, patting her dusty hands over her light green shorts in no use.

Zuko did the same, rising up and cleaning his hands of the small dirt molecules that had stuck themselves to his skin like bat-mosquitoes. "For you to call me your older brother," Zuko answered absently.

Toph's dejected 'oh' went ignored by the scarred teen. "You have to promise me . . . to be a better sister than Azula."

A sweet smile broke out on her pale face, despite the protest from her tough mask. "That won't be too hard. I think that I will do just the minimum." A mischievous smile plastered on her 'innocent' face. "I won't try and kill you, but that is all I can promise."

"Thanks, little sister," was all Zuko did to reply and Toph felt a serge of warmth pump in her heart. She had never had anyone to call a sibling, and it felt . . . nice. Zuko too was feeling the same and having the same thought.

A race of pain went jolting through his arm. Eyes wide, he turned to the attacker while rubbing his shoulder. "If you ever tell _anyone _of this little chat . . ." She allowed the sentence fade, letting Zuko fill in the appropriate words. His head bobbed up and down and he cautiously wondered if his neck would brake if he hung out with Toph any longer.

..o0o..

Zuko ducked out of the throng of people, his breath hitching. "We look so odd . . . we need to change cloths."

"_We_ look odd?" Toph inquired curiously. She couldn't see, but by the way that the throngs moved was so different than those at home. "Don't you mean _they_ look weird?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, there are a lot of people there. Too many for them all to be dressing wrongly, so to speak. Let's check out some of the stores. I bet they have some fashionable cloths."

"You have money." It was not a question, but Zuko nodded his head anyways. Deciding to elaborate, he explained, "Yeah, being a Prince and all I kind of 'borrowed' some before Agni was blocked by La, or was it Tui?" Toph blew on her bangs as Zuko rambled on to keep up the conversational mood and to not dwell on . . . other stuff. His hand snatched to Toph's hand abruptly, her palms sweaty.

Vaguely, Toph heard Zuko apologize, "I am so sorry, sir. My little sister is blind, you see. We will try to keep out of your way." Once they were out of earshot to the man, Toph attacked Zuko, "Why did you do that? I _can_ see here you know. I wasn't close to him at all." Her hands crossed over her chest in anger at his treatment, her brain chastised her for feeling emotion at what Zuko did but she paid no heed.

"Something is off about him. Sorry Toph, I knew that you were just fine." Toph grumbled to herself, slipping her hand out of Zuko's grip. "You didn't see him though. He was eyeing us," Zuko defended.

"You did say that we have weird outfits on." She grumbled stubbornly.

"Well, that could have been part of the reason," he agreed. "But he was wearing this metal mask. No one else has a mask on."

"So?" Her anger was evident.

Zuko sighed and felt a need to Firebend his anger out on something, but he didn't. A strong feeling told him not to. "He had this gleam in his eye." Zuko stopped to find the right words, Toph along with him a moment later. "Like what the Firelord looked like when he burned . . . a loyal servant that was just trying to please him." Toph didn't reply. She just began walking again. Zuko looked down and wondered if she was ever going to forgive him. A loud noise broke him out of his sulking.

"Watch where you are going, you little –"

Fire heated in his hands, begging to hurt this man, but he resisted. "Toph!" Zuko ran up to the girl, now on the ground cowering like an abused puppy-panda. "Are you okay?" A small timid nod.

Zuko looked toward the raging man. "I am so sorry. My little sister is blind and I got caught up in something. I didn't know she wandered away. I am so sorry, sir." He helped pull his blind, weak, sister up.

The man grunted in response before proceeding to walk away.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Zuko questioned, begging that the hope he felt was not leaking into his words.

"Yes." Then, in a whisper, "That guy, the one with the mask, is following us. I am positive."

Zuko knew better than to look behind himself. "Well then, let's loose him." Her hand was firmly but not painfully grabbed by Zuko as they began their mad dash in and out of the crowds of people.

"He's still following us!" Toph exclaimed worriedly, still in a whispering octave. Zuko increased his pace; an accelerating heartbeat reminded Zuko of his limits. He jerked Toph's hand the next moment. Vaguely, this reminded Zuko of a play that he saw by the Ember Island Players. One of two Waterbenders getting cornered on a cliff and their only option was to jump rather than get caught by the Firelord. And jump they were. Swiftly, Zuko squeezed Toph's hand, and they bound off the twenty foot bridge.

Dust scattered as both the siblings landed on their feet, one foot propelled to stable them from the fall and the other for balance. Both couldn't help the victory and relieved smile that expanded on their faces in the sun lit road.

A quick look up had Toph groaning, Zuko joined in a moment later. The man's footsteps were still advancing. "Let's stay and fight! We can take him!" Zuko was relieved that Toph was very courageous, but then he remembered a time that he did the same. _"__No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!"_ _That_ didn't turn out well at all.

"Toph," Zuko pulled on the young girl's sleeve, his nerves growing as she moved like a rock. "Toph, don't do this. I made that same mistake and guess what? It ended with me being locked in an underground jail with an insane Waterbender!"

Toph snickered at the use of Katara. Then, she reluctantly budged in her position and turned to face Zuko. "We can take him," she assured him, though some confidence was lost from before.

"We are new here! I don't like this one bit. Please Toph." Then, not above a whisper, "I have already lost so much." She knew he was not referring to the wealth of being a Prince.

It was too late to move though, as a loud obnoxious voice drifted down to them from the top of the bridge. "Isn't that sweet," the man mocked.

Zuko instinctively grabbed Toph's smaller hand and made a move to put himself in_-_between the two.

"Don't even _bother_ putting up a fight. Or maybe, you'll life will end right there. I suggest that you calmly surrender. You are outnumbered."

_Yeah, but guess what? We may be outnumbered, but you are outmatched. _"What do you want with us?" Zuko all but snarled, refusing to remind himself of Uncle.

"I will be asking the questions from now on." The man replied nonchalantly, making a move towards them with a hand outstretched invitingly, well to the man it seemed invitingly, Zuko guessed.

As the man progressed forward, they both took a large step back. "Go to hell."

"Now now, no need for cursing young man," the stranger scolded Zuko. It took energy, and a _lot _of it, to not roll his eyes at the metal man.

"Zuko, there is someone behind us." Toph whispered, only for Zuko's ears. Luck stroke down on them, and Zuko was the only one to hear. In a harsh whisper, he asked, "How many? They part of his gang?"

Neither of their eyes trailed to the other, both trained on the towering man. The petite girl responded promptly, "One. I don't think he is though . . . he seems," she struggled to find a word. "Different," she ended. Zuko nodded.

Two men flanked the indifferent stranger, in black outfits with a strip of orange on the left side, a matching pair for the main adversary. Both of the siblings watched as the stranger moved his mouth to form words that only the ugly ninjas, as Zuko deemed them, could hear.

"That's Slade." A voice whispered into the wind, informing them.

Subtly, Toph slid a foot in the voice's direction, going unnoticed to everyone. "Show yourself," Toph growled to the unknown voice.

"I said be quiet!" An oddly shaped object was pointed toward Zuko's little sister.

"Make me!" Toph yelled back, just as loud and enraged. Zuko felt a need to slap his forehead exaggeratedly.

The man's fingers strengthened on what seemed to be a trigger, but to _what_ they didn't know, nor want to. The man spoke, "I suggest you be silent, little blind girl. I need your friend over there, not you; he looks like he will make a great addition. I will spare you if you stay silent."

"So that is what he wants." It was soft, so soft Zuko didn't even hear it. But Toph did; her hearing more adapt than others due to her disability.

An urge compelled her forward, "I'll die before you touch him!" She shrieked in his direction, glaring at one of his 'ugly ninjas' instead of him who she wanted.

The mask covered man gave one last glance toward the twelve year old before pulling the trigger. He sighed, and wondered how he was ever going to enlist his main goal without hurting him . . . to some degree.

Neither Zuko nor Toph moved an inch to dodge the oncoming attack.

A/N: I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I know that this was absurdly short, but I wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger :P. I bet that you can already guess what is going to happen, though. Oh well. :)

As always, please **read and review**. Also, thank you to those who reviewed/faved/alerted. I appreciate it. Also, thank you for clearing up the stuff with XL Terrestrial (?) (Sp?).


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either shows . . .

**A/N**: I'll make this quick. Thank You to all of those who reviewed, account or no. ^^ If I did not thank you via mail then I will do it now. Thank you . Now, to the story . . .

Neither Zuko nor Toph moved an inch to dodge the oncoming attack.

**…o0o…**

Zuko coughed. "So . . . um . . . hi?"

Toph snickered at Zuko's awful sentence. He sent her a heated glare, she could feel it, but soon gave up and sighed instead.

He continued, though even _more_ reticent, "Um, Toph and I would like to thank you, for uh . . . saving us." Zuko told the boy that seemed to be in some sort of bat costume. The response was a short nod, and Zuko got the impression that this man wasn't going to be very conversational.

Thankfully, Toph took pity on the sixteen year old and joined in on the conversation. "Yeah, that was a big favor you did for us," she told him politely. Too bad it was all a waste as her voice turned back to its normal blunt tone, "So, you got a name, stranger? Or are we going to call you Shadow?"

Zuko scoffed. The Bandit turned her blind, foggy green eyes on him in an instant. He felt a strong need to get as far away as he could. He was right. The earth that lay beneath him began its trembling, the moaning getting louder as time progressed.

_Damn it, Toph!_ A harsh whisper, "Stop it. We can't bend here."

"Says you," she mumbled in response. Zuko growled but was stopped from making a scene as a new small voice entered the atmosphere.

"My name is Kyd. Kyd Wykkyd." His voice was small; they both had to strain their ears to understand. Once they gathered what had been said, they introduced themselves as well.

"My name is Zuko, and this is my little sister, Toph," Zuko offered lightly, gesturing to himself and Toph as he told Kyd the names.

"Soooo . . ." Zuko let the 'o' in 'so' drag on, then letting the sentence fade into nothing. He shuffled his feet as the eyes bore into him.

Toph rolled her eyes, squishing the amused smile that was searching for a way to her face. "Where are we?" She asked Kyd.

"An abandoned warehouse. My friends will be here soon," he answered shortly.

"Hey, um, Kyd?"

The one in question looked toward the shuffling boy, his head tilting to one side – a motion for Zuko to continue. He got the hint, "Um, can we ask you some questions about this place?" A smirk. Zuko added hastily, "In return we will be truthful to what you ask."

Then, the smirk melted away and a nod signaled the answer. _Ask away . . . _

"Thanks. Alright, have you ever heard the term, uh, bending?" Zuko asked hesitantly, finally voicing his thoughts that would not give him peace since arriving.

A shake of the head.

"Do you know what an Avatar is?" Toph asked instead of Zuko, picking up on what Zuko was trying to get to know.

Another shake horizontally.

They both exchanged worried glances before continuing on their interrogation. "Well, how about, uh . . . powers?"

A nod.

"Is yours, like, super speed or something? You got us out of that danger pretty fast. I don't even remembering walking here," Toph offered, trying to get more information on their planet that Fate deemed them to live on for some time.

"No. I can transport." Then, "My turn."

Zuko forced an assuring smile, hiding the grimace. "Go right ahead."

"What is bending? What is an Avatar? Do you have powers?"

Toph chuckled; looks like their questions had just created him more as well. "Bending is, uh, like powers I guess."

Zuko cut in lightly, "But instead of transporting, like you, we can control or bend to our will the four elements." Toph smacked him on the head once he finished for interrupting her. She cut him off this time, "I bend earth, the _best_ of them all. Sparky here," she pointing to Zuko bluntly, "is a Firebender. Eh, Fire is an okay element."

"Pft, as if!"

"Want me to prove it to you, Sparky? Bring it on!"

Kyd shook his head as the two bickered like real siblings. "So, what is an Avatar?" He cut in, feeling more art ease with talking.

Toph pushed Zuko over from where he was seated on the ground, smirking as she sat down once more to Zuko's yelp. "Well, Shadow, an Avatar is the almighty being that can control all _four_ elements. You don't want to mess with him," she informed the dark boy in a smug and boasting tone.

"And he is my best friend! You don't want to mess with me," she revealed with her thumbs pointed toward her chest, her smug tone never wavering in the slightest. Then, as an after thought, she added, "Or Sokka and Katara."

"Hey! What about me?" Zuko squawked.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about you." Zuko's protest went ignored by the blind girl. She sighed, "Fine, you'll be Aang's . . . ally." Zuko's further more protest went forgotten as Toph hastily put both hands on the ground floor.

"People are coming," she declared quickly.

Kyd sent her a curious glance, but other wise did nothing but stand still and wait.

* * *

"Katara? Katara! Katara, please answer me!" Aang yelled to the sky, hoping the echoes that were not existent would somehow make their way to his loved. Sokka walked beside him – though more in a light jog – calling out his sister's name as loud as he could. Aang gave a look toward the ground, this was his entire fault. He couldn't stop the spirit from taking Katara – or Toph! Maybe even Zuko! – And it would be _his_ fault if he found their body soulless.

"I, I am so sorry Sokka," the Avatar murmured softly, hoping that the warrior and man he thought of as an older brother would not hear. He was granted the luck of Sokka being too intent on his sister's disappearance to hear the young boy beside him murmur those words.

"I think I heard something, Aang!" Sokka yelled to Aang, his voice cracking. That relieved smile soon turned into dejection as they both heard the voice Sokka had thought to be Katara's.

"Now where do you think they can be seen?" the light feminine voice told someone, probably a friend.

A voice similar to that of the gloomy teenager Mai answered, "Who cares. Robin called moments ago, we should head back like he ordered, Starfire. We won't find them, anyways."

Sokka and Aang exchanged _looks_. Before Sokka could grab the naive Airbender from doing something he _knew_ they would regret the light footed boy had already bound off, disappearing down a corner in light speed records.

"Hello!" The bald boy burst in front of the two girls, whom were idly chatting as they moved their way to a water bank.

The dark girl – looking to be in a dark navy blue bathing suit – gave Aang a death glare, one which he either ignored or didn't even acknowledge was sent. The other girl, one in a light purple two piece – looking like another bathing suit – gave Aang a big smile in return.

Sokka was panting hard as he caught up with the Avatar. Once he arrived there, he paid no heed to the women there. "What the hell were you thinking, Aang? Dear Tui, are you trying to get us killed faster?" He scolded, still gasping for more breathe in his lungs as he rested his elbow on Aang's shoulder.

It wasn't until he felt two pairs of staring eyes on him that he looked up. Two alien green eyes shone out, as well as a pair of dark purple lit up in his face. He squeaked a very unmanly yelp, jumping back a few feet in the process. That got a snort of disfavor from the dark clad girl and a smile of warmth from the red haired one.

Aang gave one of his innocent looks to Sokka and quickly changed the subject of interest. "So, I am Aang, as my friend Sokka here put it." He smiled widely, waiting for them to offer their names as well. Silence.

Sokka groaned into his hands that had somehow made their way to his face. "Yeah, I am Sokka."

"I am the Avat -" Aang was cut off with a rapid slap over his mouth. His big grey eyes widened as he turned them on to Sokka.

Sokka sighed in response, knowing full well that they had an audience. "Aang is an Avat. You know, uh, a peace maker." Aang gave an odd look to Sokka but otherwise went with it.

"An Avat? Oh, sounds interesting! Tell us about it. I am sure that Robin would like to meet you people," the girl in purple chatted amiably as the other companion just continued walking silently beside them.

As Aang got engrossed in telling the girl – now known as Starfire – Sokka ran in step with the other seemingly older woman. "So . . . do you by any chance know a girl named Mai? You seem really similar to her."

"No." She increased her pace and Sokka was forced to run to catch up once more. "Um, have you seen a girl in blue and um hair loopies around here?"

The woman slowed her rapid pace, "No." As Sokka gave a sad and lost look in the opposite direction of the girl to hide it, she spoke up, "No, I didn't see her. But . . . I did see a boy in a mostly red outfit with a young girl in green," she offered after seeing the boys dejected – that he tried to hide – expression.

"Wait, what?" The younger boy in the group interrupted quickly. He hastily looked to Sokka, "Do you think . . ."

"No! They couldn't have," Sokka replied, his eyes wide.

"Who –" Starfire began but never got to finish.

"It has to be them, Sokka!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

A beeping silenced the two arguing. Raven rolled her eyes at their reaction; one would think they have heard a ring tone before. She clicked open the intercom to hear Cyborg's loud voice, "Yo Raven! What's keeping you two?"

She responded, but not without a look in both Aang's and Sokka's direction, "Nothing, we'll be there soon."

She shut it, the clicking telling her it was shut properly. Sokka spoke before his mind even processed it, "Can we come too?"

* * *

Katara punched the man promptly in the eye, him falling back onto his butt, howling in pain while clutching his hurt face. Katara gave one last disgusted glare toward the drunk pervert before huffing and snarling out, "If you _ever _even _think _about trying that trick again, that black eye will be the _smallest_ of your problems."

The man on the ground nodded rapidly and finally scuttled off in the opposite direction once he was sure that Katara wasn't going to hit him anymore. _Bastard, _Katara thought as she watched his scared form disappear.

She looked toward her now bloody knuckles. _Might as well get cleaned up_,she thought. She brushed the dirt that had gathered on her dress from the fight off with a brush of her hands.

"Wow." Katara rapidly spun around, her eyes darting around looking for the unfamiliar voice. "That was awesome!" A green, yes green, boy came out from a shadow. In his hands something that looked like . . . tofu? Katara inwardly shrugged, tofu was Earth Nation specialty.

"Um, thanks?" She said, not wanting to seem impolite.

"Sure. You don't look like you're from around here."

Katara chuckled nervously, not liking that statement in the slightest, "I know I seem like that, but I am really north . . . of uh here, I am just visiting my, uh . . ."

"Your mother?" the boy asked curiously.

"Yeah, my . . . mother." Her hands unconsciously reached towards her neck.

The green youth noticed, "Cool necklace," he commented.

"Yeah, it is," she said, her voice sad. Then, all of a sudden, she smiled widely. "Say, how 'bout you show me around? I've _never_ been here before." She smiled sweetly at the boy in front of her. He could help but grin in return.

"Sure, but uh, I have to tell my friends. They are kinda' expecting me back by now," he smiled sheepishly. Katara returned it warmly, nodding as a _go ahead_ sign.

Beast Boy flicked open the device, "Hey Robin, I'm gonna' be out longer, 'kay? Okay, bye!" He closed the machine before an answer could be heard, hastily.

Then, he smiled at Katara widely. "So, I am Beast Boy, the best tour guide you'll ever find. What is your name?"

Katara laughed politely, then responded, "My name is Katara, but my brother sometimes calls me 'Tara." Katara resumed talking, missing the tour guide's eyes widen. "Have you seen him, by any chance? He's in blue like me and has a pony tail," Katara informed him, not bothering to call Sokka's pony tail a 'warriors wolf tail.'

"Uh no . . . sorry."

Katara sighed lightly, it dissolving as soon as it came, "Oh it's fine. So, about that tour?"

"Oh yeah, right! So where we are now is . . ." And the Waterbender promptly tuned him out.

After about a couple hours, the boy – _Beast Boy_, Katara reprimanded herself – changed the topics, "Um, I guess I should be getting back. Where does your mother live?"

_Uhh . . . _"Um . . . I uh . . ." Beast Boy's bright green eyes bore into her. "Well, is it okay if I go to where _you _live first, to you know, know where I can find you tomorrow?" She lied, not knowing exactly why she said that.

Beast Boy responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sure."

And they headed off to a towering T shaped building, Katara only giving one hesitant look back before running to catch up with her guide.

* * *

Zuko pinched the brig of his nose; he could feel a migraine coming on.

"I don't believe this," he heard Toph mutter.

"I agree, but, I don't know, I like it." Toph sent him a disbelieving look mixed with confusion, "That didn't make sense," Zuko agreed, trying once more to rephrase, "I mean, it is different. A change. And you know what, I welcome it. Does that make any sense?"

Toph found herself nodding as she too pondered Zuko's comment.

"So . . . uh . . . hi?" A large bulky man offered. What was his name, uh . . . Mammoth?

Zuko laughed and all eyes turned to him. He rapidly diverted his eyes to the ground. "Uh, sorry."

Toph shook her head, but the smile lost all its intent. She decided to save her big brother. _Oma, he needs a lot of saving_. "Ha-ha, it's an inside joke, guys. You see, he said that same thing to Shadow over there," she gave a jerk of her thumb in Kyd's direction.

Mammoth smiled joyfully, "Heh, good to know we are so alike."

To Zuko's surprise he found himself smiling back, no matter how tiny. Toph grinned along as well. Then, Toph spoke up, "So, do you guys have any meat?"

**A/N**: Yes, I know that this one is short too, but I am tired (Lazy if you prefer). I have been up forever trying to get my old pictures and documents onto this computer. I am so sorry for the wait. I hate viruses, they just love ruining lives. 'Kay, Enjoy and please **Read and Review. **I also really would like to thank everyone who reviews; it makes me smile when I read them.

Another thingy, I will use the ( . . . o0o . . . ) when I will be jumping in time but with the same characters.

I will be using the normal line break (-) when I am changing characters.


	5. Chapter 4

"Eh?"

"Give me the necklace, stupid girl."

She clutched the beaded jewel tighter, unconsciously bringing it closer to her chest. "N-no."

"I said, give me the jewel. _Now_!" he snarled, his voice rising as he spoke more.

"Never, you'll have to rip it out of my hands if you want it so badly!" she shrieked.

"Give it to me!" He repeated with more force. Debris went flying, and she yelled as she was thrown to the ground . . . still clutching the jewel like her life depended on it. "Never!" she responded, again.

His hands grazed her tender arm, her bruise there stinging slightly. She tried to quench the shiver that found its way to her heart. She could hear her pulse vibrating loudly in her ear drums. It was soon going to be over. All this fighting was soon going to end. Though, the winner of it all seemed to be unpredictable.

"I, I-"

"It is your entire fault I am like this!" He blamed. Then abruptly changing tactics he said, "I need the jewel to be normal, so that we can go back to what we were. Together. Please, don't you want us to be together again? Like the old days?" He held her tighter in his arms.

"I-I do." The silence lasted seconds, but it felt as if it was years. "But, it will never work out. The jewel must never be used as so. I am sorry, Ky-" She couldn't get the rest out as he cut her off with his hands over her thin and fragile neck. Choking, she managed to splutter out a betrayed, "why-?" before her eyes closed, forever.

He let her drop to the ground with a loud _plunk _before glaring at her deceased body. "You are of no use to me anymore," he told her truthfully, the sound of his voice filled with spite and malice. He smirked as she lay unmoving; obviously no answer came from her. He squatted down, his face only inches above hers. Tucking a loose strand away from her pale face and behind her ear, he smiled.

His face turned towards the little village to the right, the wind rustling his black hair in the half moonlight. "You're next," he whispered in the wind, his smile never leaving his face.

A girl in the village turned towards the wane moon, a feeling of something, dread maybe, welling in the pit of her stomach. Unknown to her, the dark haired boy crawled from shadow to shadow, slowly getting closer and closer to her little home.

"Dinner!"

She looked away from the moon. "Comin' Mama!" Her dress flew from behind her as she jogged inside. The cloth barely missed from being snagged from an outstretched hand.

"Mama? Was that you?" the wind picked up, and she felt a rush of nausea overcome her as she was only a few feet away from her home. "Mom?"

She looked towards the open window, its light still shining a warm orange color. As she turned her head back, to face the forest, the wind chilled. She shivered.

_Click. _The pictures were swallowed in blackness.

"Hey, Raven? What show was that?" Robin asked, giving her a curious look, as he threw himself over the coach's top and onto the cushions.

"What show?"

He sent her a bizarre look, "Uh, the one that was on just a second ago." Robin watched her, for anything, any sign of emotion, any flinch, anything. Nothing.

"It was just some lame show," she responded, devoid of emotion.

"Uh, okay." Robin reluctantly let the subject drop but continued eyeing her.

"Is Beast Boy back yet?" she changed the subject, none too subtly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He was cut short from responding as the man in question came into view. The green youth wore a big grin on his face, his eyes smiling along with him. He sent them both a short wave. Then, his smile turned hesitant as neither returned the friendly gesture.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?"

Robin crossed his arms and Raven just gave a mini scoff and looked away. Beast Boy smiled shyly, "Uh, well, sorry about hanging up on you guys." He stuttered, "B-b-but hey! I offered someone our help. You know, 'cause us heroes help people." He looked around him, his eyes bugging out as he noticed no one was with him. "Where is she?"

"She?" Robin and Raven simultaneously yelled.

"Heh-heh-heh," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, I think Cyborg is calling me. See ya later!" He fled in a heart beat.

Katara sighed in relief as she saw the two that were on the coach get up and follow the changeling, her tour guide. She made her way to the black square that was on their wall that was previously showing pictures. Her fingers glided over the new technology. The smoothness surprised her, along with its power. Her fingers followed a small crack. _This_ held the power to see into another dimension? How awe-inspiring.

The Waterbender was lost in thought, _too_ lost in thought.

"Yo! What is a girl doing in here?"

Her sea eyes faced the speaker. "Who are you?"

"That was my line!" he complained, crossing his arms over his chest in one simple motion.

That small act, that normal act, that _familiar_ act, put her at much more ease. "Sorry," she smiled at him tiredly. "I, I am new here."

"Well, yeah. This is the T tower. You shouldn't even be here. But, since you are, how _did_ you get here?"

"K-Katara?" a voice yelled . . . a voice she's heard before . . .

"Sokka!" she ran, getting up in without seconds thought, and hugged him. "Sokka!" she repeated, hugging him tightly, her eyes watering as tears flew around her.

Sokka stared at his crying sister holding him as tight as when his Mom was dying. _Katara . . . she was all alone in this new world. No one, no one was there to help her. She was alone. Like before . . . with Mom. _Sokka held her tighter in his arms. He would not let it happen again.

"Did anything happen, Katara?"

She sniffled, shaking herself like a wet dog-cat ridding itself of the wet coat. "No. I just had a few rough encounters. Then, Beast Boy helped me." Sokka held her tighter, knowing her and the way she downplayed many dangers for other's benefits. In a soft, child-like voice, she told him, "He's nice."

Sokka smiled gently, "Yeah."

Gingerly, Katara raised her hidden head. Immediately, her face blossomed a bright red. Sokka, confused, looked to where her attention was directed. A man with metal for arms, it looked a little different from Combustion Man's, and other places stood there watching them. Sokka gave him an awkward smile.

The man smiled back in turn, assuring him everything was cool in that one twitch of lips.

"Um, hi," Sokka said. "So, are you Cyborg? Interesting name."

"Yes." Cyborg sent him a raised brow. "And "Sokka" isn't? I have never, not once, heard that name."

"Well, than you need to get out more, my good man."

Cyborg scoffed, smiling. Sokka smiled, too. Katara rolled her eyes, shaking her head, _Boys. _Her eyes almost widened. Aang. She had to know if he was okay. "Sokka, what happened to Aang? Where is he? Is he alright? Was he taken? We have to go save him! Now!"

Sokka pulled, with a lot of his strength, Katara's tightly gripped hands from his arm. "Aang is fine. He's somewhere in this place."

Katara sighed in relief. Aang was okay, and that was all that mattered. Sokka continued, though, "But, Zuko and Toph are, well, we have no clue where they are."

At first, Katara was about to say 'just let them be lost', but since Toph was there too she couldn't. Zuko could die for all she cared, yeah that was harsh, but, oh well. Toph was a different situation. Would she even be okay in this new world?

A sturdy and metal hand was on her shoulder. She looked with wide and questioning eyes at the man. "Your friends will be alright."

Sokka spluttered, "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Well, I doubt they could get in a lot of trouble after a few hours of being here. They'll be fine."

Sokka shook his head. "No, I mean, how did you know what she was worried about or that we had more friends here?"

Again, the metal man shrugged. "Her eyes," he simply replied. Sokka was about to ask for a less broad response but Katara silenced him with a glare. She smiled at Cyborg, "Thank you for that reassurance."

"Sure." He looked out the window, twisting his head. "So, how did you get here . . . Miss?"

"Katara," she filled in, "and Beast Boy said I was allowed to come here. He's helping me around this city."

Cyborg nodded, saving the scolding for the one who deserved it. Katara continued the conversation, "This is my brother, Sokka." In a half whisper and half loud voice she said, "But you can call him Snoozles."

"Ha-ha, very funny, 'Tara." Sokka crossed his arms, pouting. No manly man had a nickname like "Snoozles" and it was embarrassing. He looked out the window, _Toph, stay safe._

Cyborg looked away, his smile weakening. "Snoozles" was pretty funny, but the reminder of Tara weakened it. "Are you okay, Cyborg?" A hand was on his shoulder. He found his eyes meeting Katara's. Her eyes almost looked like they were glowing.

It took a few minutes for him to respond. "Uh-huh," he nodded, subtly shaking her hand off his shoulder. "I need to go talk to the others about some things. See you around," Cyborg gave them a quick wave before walking away.

Now alone, Katara asked Sokka, "How did you get here, Sokka?" They both made themselves comfortable on the floor, sitting opposite each other.

Sokka proceeded on telling Katara of his and Aang's little "adventures" and the two young ladies that helped them to arrive at the T tower. Katara listened with only a few interruptions just to tell him how stupid some of his actions were. Katara, once Sokka finished, began her story with little detail for fear of Sokka worrying over nothing. They shared a companionable silence once she finished. A smile played on both their lips.

Sokka broke it, after a few moments. "So, I think I have kept you to myself for too long. Let's go get Aang. He's probably still in hysterics."

Katara gave a determined nod, "Uh-huh. I want to see him, too." Katara hid her blush by rapidly getting up and turning her back to face her brother. Sokka hid a smile; he wasn't that much of an idiot to not know Aang's feelings for his sister.

"Let's go find Aang."

* * *

Slade hid a wide smile. Everything was going as planned, not even a second off place.

"Master, where is it you seek to send me?" The voice was neither female nor male.

"Muteki, your assignment will be at the T tower. I expect pleasing results." Slade smirked, all was well.

Muteki nodded, the face had no eyes, no mouth. Muteki had just a face with a nose, nothing else. The body was also neither female nor male, or at least not yet. Slade gave one last order. Muteki nodded, forcing swirls of red around the body. Slade watched with a smile, nothing could go wrong with this plan.

Narrowed eyes smiled back.

* * *

"Titans, there was another break-in down town. Go!" Robin left in seconds, leaving a confused Sokka, Katara, and Aang behind. It took the Avatar and his friends a few minutes before agreeing to go after the Titans and offer help if needed. It's not like they were helpless and would just get in the way, right? Right.

The Titans each rode, or flew, on their selected forms of transportation. Cyborg was the first to notice the three teenagers they picked up following them. Cursing under his breath he called Robin, "Dude, we got a problem. Those three are following us. What happens if they get hurt? They don't fight bad guys for a living. We need to loose 'em."

Robin's static voice responded back, "Cyborg, calm down. As long as they don't get in the way they'll be fine. Anyways, it's only a bank robbery. Probably some class five criminal."

Cyborg agreed hesitantly, "Okay, Robin."

The Titans arrived at the bank simultaneously. The engine of Robin's motorcycle rumbled at the sharp stop. Robin, as leader, spoke first, "Identify yourself," he ordered.

The man standing in front of killed security guards, it was unlikely that they were just unconscious, smirked at them. The blood on his hands stood out bright. It didn't take a master to see that the blood matched that of those now dead. Unexpectedly, the man waved. But, not at them. Robin looked behind himself.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka stood wide-eyed.

"Zuko," Katara, Sokka, Aang, and the man answered at the same time.

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. I have writer's block, and still I am not completley sure I like this chapter. Oh, the television at the show does have a meaning, it's not random, but, I will not tell you the meaning. Use your imagination. :) If you have any question, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading, and please review.

Also, Muteki means "invinsible" in Japanese, in case you were wondering. ^.-


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either shows, obviously.

_"Zuko," Katara, Sokka, Aang, and the man answered at the same time._

The three of another dimension behind the teen heroes were dumbfounded to say the least. Katara unconsciously had brought her fingers to her mouth, covering her 'o' shaped astonishment. Sokka's arms seemed to be frozen in place and Aang just stood there wide-eyed and unwilling to move.

Zuko raised a brow at their faces, patiently waiting with an amused smile on his lips. Luckily, the Titans were not as rooted as their new allies. Once a tense moment of a few seconds passed, Robin twitched his fingers and all went into action. It mattered not if the three new this murderer.

Starfire's green bolts raised a cloud of smile-green _around _the scarred man. Starfire blinked rapidly, she was sure she had hit him! Yet, it mattered not, for once Starfire's failed, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven all leapt in to cover her absence. Attacks from every direction around this Zuko man were thrown.

When the dust and smoke finally cleared, they all waited in anticipation to see what their foe's damage would be. This time, when the cover finally subsided and they were met with an untouched, smirking man, they _all_ had the grace to look speechless.

Zuko spoke, his tone mocking and light, "So this is all you bring me? I thought I was at least allowed to have some fun here." He sighed verbally. "I'll finish this quick. This fight was really a disappointment." Zuko raised both hands before sighing one last time.

"Zuko wait!" Her too shrill voice was the only that would work, apparently.

His slanted gold eyes narrowed on Katara. She held her breath against his gaze but did not avert her eyes. "Zuko, why?" Katara's voice broke on that last part but she didn't care; this was too much. After they had just allowed him to join them! He was warming up to them, to Toph, Aang, Sokka, and even her a little bit. How could he do this, again! Katara hid her eyes through her eyelashes; this was no time to be soft. Softness had gotten her nowhere, _again_.

"I won't let you do this," she finally grit out.

He grinned maliciously, it looking out of place on his scarred and never smiling face. "And are _you_ going to stop _me_? Try it, then. I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget, and suffering will be your teacher." Before Katara could come up with a witty retort, Zuko's face immediately exploded in pain. He fell to his knees, his pants letting the dust settle on him, and both his hands covered his face.

If either group of teenagers had thought to come closer, they would have noticed that Zuko's hands were not still. He was clawing at his face, clawing desperately and fervently at his left eye. Alas, both teams were too astounded to even move, much less think, and missed his feverish movements.

Robin was the only who would and could speak after this whole confusing event. "Surrender now and we won't harm you," he ordered with all his authority.

Zuko smirked through his dark hair. "I am nowhere near surrendering." He brought himself up, standing straight and tall, as if to prove it. His posture yelled, _see? I can still win, stupid. _He scolded, "You shouldn't underestimate evil." Sokka's eyes grew wide, the whites large.

The Avatar glared at him and forced his staff in the Prince's direction. "Zuko, we trusted you!" His eyes were full of betrayal and anger. "We _all_ trusted you!"

Zuko snorted, telling the twelve year old what he really thought of his 'trust.' Aang narrowed his eyes, the wind picking up and cooling. "Where is Toph? What did you do to her?" The Avatar's voice screamed _monster _at him.

The scarred man allowed a smile to grace his features. "I took care of her." With an enraged yell, the man no older than sixteen had the Avatar charging at him with no mercy.

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy all assisted the tattooed boy. Katara soon jumped into battle too, though more hesitant knowing that she should save her Waterbending for last resort. Aang just used his staff, but the cooled and pick up in wind was a little suspicious.

Sokka, surprisingly the one who should have been the most eager to fight, stood off in the side. He watched the battle with a keen eye. None of the attacks on Zuko were landing and the ones that did were weak and not even worth the effort of dodging. With one last scrutinizing look, his eyes widened at realization.

Yelling, shouting, and jumping up down with his arms and hands waving every which way, "_Stop_! Stop, Aang! You, Titans, stop!" He took a large breath, quickly, "_STOP_!"

Finally, he had gotten their attention. Some yelled 'what?' at him, but the ones that didn't screamed it in their eyes. "It's a trap! Don't you see? He's stalling."

"But for what?" Aang asked.

"Not to point out the obvious," Raven mumbled sarcastically under her breath at Aang's comment. He heard her, and sent her a harsh glare. Surprised, she blinked back down at him. No one should have heard her; she was too high in the air. But, the wind around her did seem to carry. She narrowed her eyes at the little boy, something was wrong here and she was going to find out what. Other than that, these new three seemed to know the murderer. It was all suspicious.

Zuko sent Sokka a heavy glare before pouting. "You're no fun." Sokka closed his mouth before he would say something back. He needed to talk to Aang later.

Aang spoke, though, not allowing his friend to be mocked like that, "Sorry to burst your little game. Oh wait, no, I'm not." He continued, harsher, "Where is Toph? If you've hurt her, I'll—"

"You'll what, Avatar?" Zuko mocked, his smile wide.

"Zuko."

Zuko quirked a brow at Sokka. The Water Tribe boy took that as a signal of his attention. "Where is Zuko?"

It was the first time they had all seen Zuko look so jolted and surprised since their meeting here. In a second, his surprise was gone and replaced with malice and sick fun. "I am Zuko, Sokka." He sent him a smile reserved for young and naive children, "There is only one Zuko, Sokka."

"So you say," he mumbled under his breathe. Katara couldn't shake her stare off her brother, this was Zuko! Right? Of course, there couldn't be two Zukos. Yet, that would explain how different he was acting – especially smiling all the time, it was creepy.

Zuko laughed, it sounded loudly in their ears. Sokka twitched, he really needed to talk to them later when it was safe, and soon. As if reading his mind, Robin yelled for the Titans to retreat, despite not being wounded much. Sokka nodded his agreement with all of his soul.

Zuko only watched as the young boy of the Titans threw sharp objects at him. Before they could hit him, they exploded in the air before his eyes, covering the area in front of his golden irises with heavy and dense smoke. Rolling his shoulder blade, Zuko let out a sigh.

"Slade," he called into the drifting smoke. No answer.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders half heartedly. Mumbling to himself, "Well, since Slade never said anything about stayin' like this," he allowed red gusts of wind to surround him playfully. Finally, he called them closer and let them do their wonders.

Invisible eyes stared into the sky. Muteki was neither female nor male. Muteki had no face, no identity, except for a nose to allow Muteki to breath. But, even without a mouth, Muteki somehow managed its own little smile on the inside. Its thoughts ranged from the things it saw in his little battle to what the enemies had said, and lastly to what Muteki had said and acted on. Some things surprised even it.

_It? It seems that is just what I am._ Muteki followed a dirt path, his invisible eyes knowing exactly where to go.

* * *

"Sokka, you can stop pacing now, we're safe."

Sokka's eye twitched in annoyance rather than anger. "No, Aang," he ground out, "We are not safe. And no, I will not stop pacing. We have a formidable enemy here, and doing nothing but sitting around is not going to help."

Aang glared at him. "I am not sitting around here, doing nothing." At Sokka's 'oh?' Aang continued dryly, "I am thinking."

Beast Boy, who seemed to have been eavesdropping on their conversation, snickered. "Some intense thinking, you got there." Aang glared at the green boy, Sokka taking his turn after him.

"Our friend just went insane. Excuse me for not being in the best mood," Aang complained. Sokka walked over and gave his brother in arms a pat on the back for reassurance.

"Aang, I want to talk to you. And Katara." At her name Katara perked her ears to her brother talking across the room. How dare they gossip about her, especially at a time like this! Stomping over them, she was about to scold them both for their rudeness when Sokka met her eyes. She froze, this was not good. Her brother's hand beckoned her forward, to finish crossing the distance she was about to. She hesitantly made her way there.

Sokka watched his sister walk until both his friends were standing impatiently beside him, wanting answers. Taking a deep breathe, he decided to start at the beginning, "That wasn't Zuko." He silenced both of their outbursts with a heavy wave of his hands. Continuing, he said, "And that wasn't an unfeeling monster."

Instead of only two outraged yells he got three.

Warily, Sokka looked at Beast Boy sitting on the coach a little ways off. He sent him his best glare that would have made a lesser man cringe. The green changeling only blinked owlishly and innocently at him.

Deciding to ignore the unwanted presence since, well, they were in his house really, Sokka explained where he left off, "He can't be a machine or something like that. One," he began counting off on his fingers, "he seemed a little pained to say 'evil' when referring to himself. I saw him grimace a little. Two, his smile was strained one time. Lastly, he felt some pain at the beginning when he dropped to the ground."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beast Boy nod in agreement. Sokka ignored it, this didn't concern him. Aang looked to Sokka, "That would explain why he was smiling all the time. I don't think I have ever seen Zuko laugh or smile like that, and now I hope I never will have to again."

Katara nodded in agreement with Aang. Yet, "But Sokka, there can't be two Zukos."

Sokka held up both hands in a peace gesture. "I am not saying there are."

Now it was time for all three to be confused. "Huh?"

Sokka rubbed his temples. Oh, how to explain this. "I am saying that some _thing _is impersonating our friend." Katara looked away, despite how tense it was she couldn't help but notice the small detail that her brother had referred to Zuko as a friend instead of ally. Almost fervently, she wished that Sokka was indeed right and that that wasn't their Zuko.

Aang was still lost. With a blank look he asked what Sokka meant. Sokka sighed, racking a hand through his hair, stressed. "I mean, Aang, that somehow, be it a demon or a spirit or a _whatever_, is acting and looking like our crazy Prince. I don't know how it has the real Zuko's memories, but that _thing_ is not Zuko."

Aang signaled he understood and Katara sent him a nod as hers. Though, neither Katara nor Aang had actually said they agreed with Sokka's theory.

Beast Boy jumped off the coach, bouncily. "The sun's almost down," he informed them.

"So?" Katara sent him a glare for his rudeness and Aang sent him a slanted half glare too. Mumbling to himself, he said defensively, "Well, _someone_ had to say it."

But, Beast Boy didn't take it offensively. Offering them a warm smile, he explained with one word, "Dinner." He walked on, only sending them a look over his shoulder telling them to follow if they wanted food. Sokka gladly accepted the gracious offer. Running after the smell of meat, passing Beast Boy in the process, he arrived first out of their group.

"Hey, Cyborg?"

"Hm."

He pointed with deer eyes sparkling with their tears, "Is, is, is that steak?"

Cyborg barely got through half a nod when a breeze rushed past him to the food. He blinked at the skinny boy devouring all the meat. "Leave some for me!" They both dug in ferociously.

Robin rolled his eyes when he came in, although he was a little surprised to Sokka there too. He arrived about the same as Beast Boy. With an amused smile, Robin watched Beast Boy make disgusted faces at the meat-eaters. To his surprise, he saw the same expression on the blue-tattooed boy as well. Just as Robin noticed it, they seemed to too.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Aang asked the boy in front as they stood frozen while watching the animals ravage their meat. Beast Boy looked to him, nodding. Aang grinned cheekily, "Me too!" Katara, at his side, smiled politely, before taking her leave to the table.

"What is your name, friend?"

Katara looked up to a red haired woman – flying. FLYING! _Flying_! Fly- "Um, it's Katara." To be polite and she was a little curious herself, she asked what the red-head's name was.

"Starfire," she replied, grinning widely, with pride.

"Nice to meet you, Starfire."

"Believe me, it won't be so nice later." Katara looked behind herself and met the young dark dressed girl she saw before. Something about her gave Katara the creeps.

Almost defensively, Katara shook her head in disagreement. Raven shrugged and proceeded to walk past them. Once she was thought to be out of hearing range, Starfire whispered conspiratorially, "She's always grouchy like that. That's Raven."

Katara nodded, watching the woman's cloak sway with the pale feet's every move. "Shall we eat?" Starfire nodded and gave her another broad smile.

Soon, all were seated around the table. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all spoke in conversation or listened to one. But, the concept of what happened that day was never brought up. Not yet, it wasn't time. They would search for hints and answers later, now they needed to gather their strength and allow themselves to be cheered up, even a little bit.

The _clanks_ and _clacks_ of dishes and silverware kept the silence away. The moon rose, and they still talked with each other as one.

**A/N**: Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either shows, nor do I own allusions to other shows (cough Rin cough).

**A/N**: This chapter mainly focuses on Muteki. I am beginning to like him. Muhahaha, he's my OC so I am sure everyone will hate this chapter.

Muteki wracked fingers through his hair. Yep, _his_ hair, he was a male now. This time, though, he picked his form. He chose who he wanted to be, not Lord Slade. He was himself, and Muteki even admitted to himself that it was fun doing so. It was fun being an individual that wasn't a copy or clone. Too bad it would be short-lived, considering his master's mind.

"Did I say you could change back?"

Muteki clenched down on the urge to snort. "No, Master Slade, you said nothing corresponding to my form."

Slade's eyes seemed to narrow beneath the mask, getting the unspoken rebellion clearly. "Correct. I said nothing concerning your form. However, I never gave you permission to change back."

Muteki opened his mouth to argue some more, but thought better of it. It would end like it always did. "I apologize, Lord Slade, it was not meant as an insult to your authority."

"See to it that it is not done twice." A smile twisted its way under the mask. "Or I will see to it that your end is slow and painful."

Muteki did not even flinch nor shiver. "Of course, Master." He had grown accustomed to mortal's senses. Greed, need for power, malice, all were human's nature. Even the so-called instinct of lovewas no match for human's true nature. _Repulsing animals_, Muteki thought as his eyes roamed over the skin on his fingers. He flexed.

Slade's eyes slid in his direction, warning him that the conversation was far from over. Muteki made the first move after a long silence, "Is there something else, Lord?"

Slade looked down at the man with one eye, disdainfully. "Why have you chosen . . . _that_ form?"

Muteki blinked surprised. Looking down, he examined himself. Nothing looked wrong. He looked more carefully. His clothes were silk but held the casual designs the humans wore. His hair was a normal black coating, and he took pride in it despite its regular and common color. His eyes were gold; he actually liked the color of it when he wore that scarred man's body, so he decided to create something of the like. However, that could not be what his master was referring to. Maybe . . . no, it couldn't be the heart, for his master had the same heart. A human heart, weak and fragile, one moment it could burst or heal. The unpredictable heart. Was Lord Slade ashamed of the vulnerability of the human heart?

"No, it is not the heart," Slade told him with bland amusement, Muteki's head snapped up at his voice. "It is nothing. Do not mind yourself of it any longer." Anyone would have taken that as a simple 'forget it' or 'it's not important' but Muteki knew better. It was a threat: 'do not question it or else.'

Muteki bowed his head. "As you wish."

Slade glared down at the yielding head. "See to it that you do not fail, again."

Surprisingly, the man smirked. "I won't, Master." Uncharacteristically, he pumped his fists in the air, "I shall win triumphantly over these lands. No one will fear me, er, you, more!"

All Slade did was raise a brow.

Muteki sheepishly dropped down his hands. Explaining, he said, "I saw it on television once." But it did its job, no matter what his master thought of him now. He needed a release of energy because. . .something. . .was twisting around in his gut no matter how he tried to ignore it. It felt good to be human and free, or as free he could be right now.

Slade ignored him.

Muteki huffed, and after a few million tries to get a conversation started, he told his master that he was going to be outside for some time. His master jumped at his offer and ushered him out with a quick glare and disgusted snarl.

Muteki let the playful smile dance on his lips as he walked aimlessly around. He crossed a street to a park, the green light signaling the safety. His eyes curiously watched three children and a doll.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Aww, does poor wittle Rin want her wittle dowwy back?"

"No, you son of a," her voice grew louder as she reached the height of yelling. "I want my doll back!"

The two boys shared a look, and then laughed. Rin scrunched up her face in anger, trying to make a grab at her toy. They held it just out of reach, dangling the toy in front of her, taunting her with what she wished but could not have.

"Give it back!" she repeated, shrieking. A few eyes of others in the park traveled in her direction but no one made any movement towards the three children.

A boy, the one holding the doll, smirked. "Hey," he turned to his lackey, "what does a little girl do when her doll is taken?"

The boy at his side grinned maliciously, getting the jest. "Cry and blubber for it back." Both boys cracked up at their joke, grabbing their stomachs as if it hurt from laughing so hard.

Rin looked at them in disgust. Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed, she spit where on of the boys was just standing. Her target glared at her, his taunting smile replaced with a cold snarl. His hand was raised; it was obvious what he would do. He was going to strike the girl, for her insolence, for her bravery to fight back and insult _him_, the higher power in this park. How dare she? He swiped.

And hit cold air.

Rin was gone.

Both boys blinked at the empty space. The one without the doll spoke in a drawl, "It's like she vanished into the air." The boy with the sad-faced doll, its eyes smudged in dirt and its small smile soft, nodded in agreement. They left the park like nothing had transpired.

Muteki continued on his journey, his pace even and measured despite not having a specific destination. The show was over.

A small, fragile hand tugged at his pants. Muteki looked towards the child, giving her his attention. "Thank you for saving me, Mister."

"The pleasure was mine." And, surprisingly, it was the truth. Those two boys were not deserving of gaining their desire, so this Muteki had stopped them. It was just justice that he wanted. The saving of the human was just part of the plan, nothing else.

"Um, mister?"

"Hn."

"What is your name?"

Muteki blinked. He expected something else, something a common human would ask. Yet, he answered, "Muteki."

"Muteki," the young girl no older than nine echoed, trying it out in her own tongue. Even though he had not asked, the young women offered her name to him, "My ma and pa named me Rin. Simple, isn't it?" When she spoke of her parents her eyes grew distant and warm, filled with pride.

Her tone offered that she wanted to be comforted, she was distraught. But, Muteki did not need or want to comfort a weak human. Instead he said, "Go home, child."

She smiled at him cheekily, ignoring the cold voice he ordered her with, but her eyes did not match her happy face. "Do you want to meet them? I am sure they'll like you."

Immediately, Muteki was put on suspicion. Berating himself for not being suspicious earlier – a human child had no guardian in a city, what parent would let that happen? – He stood still. "What parents?"

Rin flinched at his cruel words, the ice tone ringing in her ears loudly. "My parents," she repeated, quieter.

"I am not one to pity the weak, human."

However, what Rin did surprised Muteki so much he was frozen on spot. She smiled a true and real smile, albeit small, but it was the first sign of joy on her since seeing her small frame. "No," she resolved, more to herself, "you are not."

Muteki continued on.

Rin again startled him, by following after his measured steps. Her conversations floated in all directions – Do you like tomatoes? Have you seen an alien? Do you believe in demons? If you could hate one person in the world, who would it be? I love apples! Do you? – and Muteki felt the increasing need to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Rin's last question made him falter in his step. "What?" he asked.

His pace continued, Rin following. "Which one?" she chirped. She hummed to herself as she thought of the last question she asked. She clapped her hands together when she thought she found it. _Clap_! Muteki glared at her, "you're loud," he stated.

"I remember what I asked you," she told him excitedly, "what would you do if you were held against your will, would you escape and risk punishment or give in knowing you would be spared? That one?"

She had seemed so innocent, Muteki mused, and oh how wrong he was. From then on, Muteki vowed he would never underestimate this girl and her knowledge. _She has seen much_, his mind informed him. _Too much. A child. Protect. Shouldn't know danger. _Muteki licked his lips and was astonished to feel them dry. "Yes, that one."

"Oh."

Silence. Then, curious, "So, are you going to answer it?"

He wanted to say _no_, he wanted to deny her his answer. However, his lips split apart and a simple word formed, "Yes." Rin continued following him, patiently waiting for his answer, allowing him his time. Her gaze wandered to the flowers and the bees, to the darkening sky, the moon that was trying to find its way to light the sky in a pure glow.

"Escape."

She looked to him, her voice soft and quiet, but strong, "Me too." She clenched her fists, "I will fight. Because, why were we given the want of freedom if we could never get it? We were given strength to fight and protect, as well as a heart to love and care. We are Yin and Yang. Both are inside us."

Muteki spared her an amused glance, "You _will_ fight?" he repeated, catching the tense she had used.

Rin looked ahead, and with an aura of dignity, she said, "I wish not to speak anymore."

Muteki hid a smile. It faltered when he realized he was actually smiling for this girl. This human child was only his toy, for his amusement only. She was not worth anything and would only get in the way if he decided to keep her. It would be better to leave her and her interesting thoughts alone. But why did that make his stomach tighten? She was only a child. _Enough hurt inflicted. Protect. Prote- _no, he would leave the child.

"I must go," and he made a move to leave the young one.

"Wait!"

He did. His chin tilted in her direction, his eyes asking her what she was doing, what she wanted from him. Her lip quivered. "Say my name."

He blinked.

She echoed what she had said, "Say my name, just once," she assured, "And I will be off. I won't ever bother you again."

To Muteki's mild surprise, he was going to. He had never once said Rin's name, and wasn't ever planning on it. Though, he didn't even catch that the girl knew he had avoided saying her name. _Too much. A child. Protect. Shouldn't know danger- _quiet you. He tilted his eyes to meet hers, he began, "Rin."

She nodded, and turned her back to him, ready to be off, satisfied.

"Stay safe," he ended.

When her wide eyes finally turned around, he was gone, like a ghost. She whispered, "To you as well, my sad demon, Muteki."

The nine year old skipped off, the white glow of the moon guiding her steps over cracks and holes. She sang a lullaby, her arms spread out from her sides, like she was mimicking an airplane flying through the clouds. Her hair blew around her flushed and tired face, whipping in sync with the leaves in the trees.

"_In the mountains, in the breeze. In the forest, in my dreams _. . ." she sang to her heart's content in the silent moonlit night. To no one, she offered into the wind, "I will fight. No one, no one, will take away my fight." She sighed warmly when she reached a tall, familiar building. "I'm home."

She let the tears drop.

Some time later, back in Slade's headquarters, Muteki called out, "Oi, Slade, I have a question."

His answer was a heavy glare. Muteki brushed it off. "If you were trapped, would you try and escape knowing punishment would be hard, or would you give in and be safe?" To say the least, Muteki was curious. And bored. _So_ bored.

Slade ignored him.

Muteki pouted, he was tired of being ignored by his master. I mean, he was loyal to Lord Slade and all, but he wanted a little attention for what he did for him! _Attention that Rin had given him. Shut it, _his mind snapped. Realizing that Slade wasn't going to enlighten him with an answer anytime soon, he gave up and let a sigh escape.

"I'll be . . . somewhere else, Lord."

"No."

Muteki rolled his head on his neck. He heard cracking. "No?" he repeated.

"No."

They both stood still. Silence filled the air. Slade finally continued, "Where were you?"

"Out, like I said I would be. Just roaming the earth and trying to figure out why people think so highly of this place," he took a peek behind him. Slade's back was facing his eyes. Couldn't his master at least look at him like an equal when he talked, or at least look at him! Ashamed, he immediately squashed the thoughts. He was loyal and faithful, this unease and sense of suspicion was the human's fault. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'll be in my room. I am beat." And he was, exhausted actually, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Muteki didn't notice Slade's look in his general direction, his back already facing him. A shiver he didn't even feel tiptoed across his spine.

Sleep was calling, and he surrendered to it without hesitation. "Good night," he mumbled to the moon's light, his eyes looking out a crack to the outside. Before his eyes closed completely, Muteki took in the moon's eerie glow.

* * *

Zuko shivered, pulling the covers closer to his body. He hadn't felt this restless since being in the Western Air Temple. He glanced to his side. Toph slept soundly, her feet firmly on the ground and Zuko was slightly reassured that all was going to be fine. Sighing, he knew that the hope of going back to sleep would not come. He shifted in his spot.

Standing up, he looked once more to his little sister. Nodding to her, even though she could not see or feel it, he felt a sense of calm and proceeded to make his way outside. He needed some air.

The moon's light guided him around the new land. His head tilted to Her in appreciation; he knew what the young princess Yue did from Uncle's stories while they survived out on sea. A pang hit his chest, _oh Uncle, please be safe. _Instead he said, "Thank you, Princess Yue."

A soft rustling lifted his shirt. A whisper of the wind sounded in his ears, and he turned around, to meet gold eyes with blood-shot red. Zuko yelped and flitted back a few feet.

Spluttering, "Who, who are you?"

They had disappeared. Zuko held his breathe, wanting to use his fire that called out to him. But, his head held the authority and knew that fire now would not help much. Calling out he said again, "Who are you?"

No answer, and that was what was expected, since the man, er, thing, was gone. Zuko held himself tighter. _I want to go home. _But, wanting would never get him anywhere. _**How**__ do I get home is the real question,_ Zuko thought to himself.

"This place is all kinds of weird," he concluded.

A familiar voice asked a question, "Weird? How so . . . Zuko?"

Zuko didn't flinch; he merely looked to the man talking to him, disdain written all over his scarred face. "What do you want," he snarled.

"Me? Oh, I merely want revenge. I want the Teen Titans to pay for all that have done. They**-**"

"I don't care about your ramble. Why do you want _me_?" he rephrased.

Slade tilted his one eye on Zuko, "does it matter?"

Zuko threw back his head, answering, "I guess not, because I won't do whatever you ask anyways." The wind around them picked up, lifting his clothes up and down as if telling him something he could not hear, a warning.

Slade smiled underneath his mask, Zuko could tell by the cruel voice used. "Did you think I would give a choice?"

Zuko lowered his brow, setting his good eye in a glare. He shifted positions; his unending drills on the ship helped him naturally fall into them. "Did you think _I_ would _let_ you?"

Slade's eye seemed to glow in the moonlight. "No," he murmured more to himself, "and that is why this is going to be so much fun."

They attacked.

Zuko dodged a flying foot with eerie speed. _Dodge. Dodge. Hit. Throw. Jump. Hit. _Zuko jumped back a few feet, gaining the higher ground, for he was on one of the many benches around this area. Large trees moaned in the wind, and leaves picked up around his feet and face. White petals swarmed around him, filling his nose with their fragrance.

He dodged another hit. "What's the matter Slade," he took a deep breathe, "Why are you holding back?"

Slade sent him a dry look. "I do not want to damage the goods."

Zuko crouched low, growling, "You will not get me, or anyone! I will not let you."

"You are not an animal, Zuko. Do not growl and sink yourself to that level. You are not a filthy mutt, like many are. I will make this clear. You will not be harmed, for I want you. However," Slade's tone took on pleasure, "I cannot say that no one will be harmed if you continue to refuse. Especially that _blind_ _girl_."

It was threat if Zuko ever knew one. _Damn him_, he seethed. _There is no way that he knows where she is. _But the doubt lingered and Zuko knew in his gut that the chance was not one he would take. Toph was Toph. She was too precious to sacrifice on whims. _This is for you, Toph; for all of you. _"I surrender." His insides yelled in rage, twisting around him, _**never**__**give up without a fight**__, fight Zuko,_ but he didn't. He could picture Toph's bleeding face smothered with dirt. Her last breathes shaky and distraught. He would not fight. He _couldn't_; not with that picture in his head.

He raised his hand above his head. Oh, how could one simple stroll go so wrong? He gave a bitter bark as Slade pulled him forward forcefully. Life looked like it was going to get a whole lot worse before it could get a whole lot better. Zuko thoughts were swarming around; he tried hard to not think. Slade seemed to hear his agony and being the "merciful" man he was, punched Zuko harshly in the stomach, ending with a limp scarred body falling loudly to the ground. He granted the boy's wish: Zuko didn't have to think anymore.

Slade plucked up the sixteen year old like he was a bag of garbage being pulled out to the curb. "You are now under my control, Zuko."

And he left the park that, unknown to either, had been the same place Muteki saw a young child be taunted with a doll, and had unknowingly fell for her charms and developed a small unconscious sense of friendship.

Slade reached his home, nodding to his guards as he passed them. The body he held was limp still, so Zuko didn't respond in movement or voice when Slade unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. Turning his head to one of his servants, who actually was a ninja, he ordered, "Wake Muteki. I have a job for it."

The ninja nodded, slinking into the shadows to do his Master's bidding.

Slade focused back on the boy lying in an awkward position, one arm beneath his body and the other laying limply to his side. _Oh how fun this will be_, Slade thought. _I want to see how this will play out. I do, _he mused. He pondered some more on the boy not of this dimension. "Where did you come from? Why? How?" he spoke softly to the unconscious teenager.

"Master?"

Slade turned around to face his lower. Muteki rubbed his eyes and looked up to Slade like a child not understanding. Slade looked away, repulsed. How could one so young looking, so un-feral, be so lethal, so capable of strength? Muteki was an odd one, one that had willingly given loyalty to Slade, but why? Slade had done nothing, he was sure.

Slade finally spoke, lowly, "Muteki." He nodded to the thing. "You will guard this boy. If he is hurt I will personally see to it that . . . something is done to you. However, if he escapes, then hell will be too merciful a place for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Muteki was not afraid, nor did he cower away from his Master. He felt almost deadpanned. "Yes, Lord Slade."

"Good."

Muteki took this time to look to his soon to be companion. And promptly did a double take. It was none other than the being to which Slade had ordered him to shape not some time ago. His brows scrunched up, "Why is he here?"

Slade clenched down on his anger. "I owe you no answers. See to it that he is taken care of." Muteki watched with wary eyes as his master took sturdy and long steps out of the area.

He focused his golden eyes on the boy. "Poor bastard," he mumbled softly, lifting up the unconscious bundle and dragging him to his room.

He laid the young man gently on the ground, different than Slade's _plop_ of dropping the boy, earlier. A hair stirred, and Muteki watched calmly with slightly forced detachment as the eyes fluttered open and closed, un-deciding. "Child," he spoke softly so to not frighten the cornered animal into an unwanted action, "are you alright?"

Zuko shook his head, as if to shake away something biting at him. Muteki watched bemused as Zuko's lips parted and words were formed, "Who, who the hell are _you_?"

"Need not be afraid, child. I mean you no harm." Muteki tried to show the boy that he was telling the truth, coming closer to the child with cautious steps. It was apparently too close for Zuko's standards. Muteki looked down at his almost burned off finger. _Interesting_, his mind sang, _so that is why Slade wants him._

"I promise that I mean you no hurt, young one." Muteki held up his hands in surrender to show peace. The boy on ground did not relax, if anything, he got tenser. _Poor kid. _It hit him hard. Since when did this Muteki pity humans? Apparently, recently.

"Rest," he ordered. "Slade does not tolerate weakness."

Zuko snarled at him, "Yeah, well, maybe he should. Maybe then people will actually like him!"

Muteki hid his smile. "I don't that is possible. He never was a likeable fellow." Zuko sent him a disbelieving look, a look that was clearly interpreted as "why are talking to me" and "you're weird." Muteki liked the "you're weird" one better. "Sleep," he repeated. When nothing happened, Muteki realized that he was going to have to make the first move. A flick of his risk enabled Slade's servants on the other side of the door, to ensure that while he slept Zuko would not escape.

"Well, I for one am exhausted." And he was. So, curled up in clothes and rested his eyes from the world. Muteki forced his lips to not grin in triumph when he felt the boy shuffle over and lay on the ground, relaxing into dreams. _Interesting, _was all Muteki could say concerning the future, the past, and the now, _very interesting._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either shows, or any allusions made to other amazing shows, books, or anything in particular.

**A/N:** Muteki is in this chapter a lot, again. _Why_, you ask because you hate it whenever OC are in stories a lot? Well, my answer is because I love him, muhahaha. _**And**_, yes I have a real reason this time, and because he needs some character development because none of you have ever met him before in the television series, because he's mine. ~Enjoy!~

"Wouldn't it be so cool to use swords to fight, you know? Instead of guns and such. I think guns are dishonorable, because you can kill someone across the room without them even having a chance to fight back."

No answer.

"Okay then." Muteki bit his lip. Despite him being an evil villain and such, the unresponsiveness of his partner put him on edge. He tried again, "Have you ever used swords to fight? I do recall seeing two swords when Slade brought you in."

Muteki held himself tighter. What a scary glare! "I probably shouldn't have said that," he agreed. The shape-shifter's attention began to wander as his captive glared murderously at the dirt by Muteki's feet. The "ninjas" that Slade had set up last night were no where to be found; it was just Muteki and Zuko. Not that Zuko was being much of a companion. Stubborn brat.

Muteki continued his one-sided conversation, "Slade's not here today. He said he was 'going somewhere' and when I asked where it was he was going he told me, you'll never guess, he told me 'nowhere!' How stupid is that!"

As Muteki continued his rant, Zuko shifted from foot to foot. The enemy's constant need to destroy any type of silence that settled over them was almost unbelievable. Zuko dreaded when the silence came, even though he was begging for it right now – considering Slade's minion was still talking, even after four hours, Zuko was practically on his knees for it.

As if reading his mind, his captor spoke from behind him. "The silence scares you . . . it holds the truth."

Zuko stopped himself from spluttering in surprise. Glaring, he told his enemy, "I do not fear the truth."

The man looking to be in his low twenties held himself higher. He sent Zuko a narrowed look, but one that held no anger, no rage, just curiosity. "Then what _do_ you fear?"

Zuko set his jaw. "Why should I tell you, you're just Slade's little minion?"

"I am no minion, nor am I little. If anything, it is _you_ who is little."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko snarled out, crouching down in case a fight broke out. He outstretched his hands, cracking his wrist in anticipation.

Muteki spoke calmly; his eyes clearly saying that Zuko's antics were immature and unneeded, "Nothing you should be ashamed of. Just that you still are a child, not someone ready to partake in activities that will not suit children."

The ex-prince hissed under his breath, not at all happy with the answer. "I am no child! And you will not treat me like one!" He roared, his hands heating at his fingertips. _This time_, Zuko thought, _this time I'll let my fire come out._

Muteki's lips thinned to a line, and his eyes seemed to cloud over. "You are a child."

"I am no child!" and in his fit of rage, he released his fire begging to be let out ever since arriving in the new world. Muteki was just the poor victim of all his misadventures here.

The man dodged the blow, ducking down as the heat rolled over his head. When the light of the fire receded behind him, Muteki spared a glare at Zuko. His patience was waning by the second. Muteki turned, only to get a face full of heat. _Damn child actually tried to kill me! _Muteki flipped himself, dodging another blast.

"_Enough!_" Muteki yelled as loud as he could. It got Zuko's attention at least, as well as the whole world's. Meanwhile, Muteki was frantically thinking of a way to not hurt the ungrateful brat and yet also stop him from killing this Muteki! "Ummmmmmm –Eeep!– watch it!" Muteki threw himself to the ground, a few strands of hair getting singed.

"That's it!" _My beautiful hair! You will pay for that! _"Prepare to die!" _Oh wait, I can't kill him. Darn. _"I mean, prepare to be put in your place!" _I like that one, yeah, that one is good. _

Muteki jumped a little to the left, dodging yet another blow to his head. _Why does he keep on aiming for my head?_

Zuko threw another kick of fire to his captor's head. When the man's dazzled – it more like the face of someone seeing their life flash before them – expression poked itself up, Zuko growled. _Missed again! _Zuko kicked a foot up, shooting his fire into his leg and out his foot at that annoying dazed face.

Zuko waited until the fire and smoke cleared to see his result. He blinked out the smoke; his captor wasn't there. Maybe he did hit him! _Don't get your hopes up_, he ordered himself.

As Zuko cautiously crept closer to where the shape-shifter was, he had a ball of fire in his hand. Something ticked in the back of his head as he slowly made his way closer. He was too slow; when it came all he could do was watch in horror. Muteki flung his body onto Zuko from behind. Both fell to the floor in a heap, groaning at the hurtful impact.

Muteki offered his unending gratitude, "Thanks for trying to kill me! I just love it when people do that!" As Muteki was still thanking the teenager, the shape-shifter's mind was racing a million a minute. It was at first his plan to show the child just how much of "adult stuff" he didn't know, show him that he still really was a child in a world of evil. Basically, freak the kid out by _nearly_ killing him in a horrible way. Yet, he changed his plan last second. He went easy on the child. Why? Because that damn girl randomly came into his mind. Stupid girl with her sad, disappointed face. She had better be happy now!

"I would prefer if you didn't try to kill me," Muteki finally finished.

"We all want things we can't have, minion," was the dry retort.

Muteki threw him a withered glare. "I am Muteki. Mu-te-ki, get it right next time." Muteki missed the surprised blinks. "And another thing, _no_, you will not kill me." Muteki mumbled this last part, as if unsure, "and I won't kill you."

Zuko rolled his eyes, sarcastically saying, "Yay!" with as much fake enthusiasm as he could put in.

Muteki _hummed_, not even bothering to respond to his younger companion's negativity. _It's surprising_, he thought, as he realized that this all began from "silence brings the truth." Finally, Muteki decided to grace Zuko with the honor of his oh so wanted silence. Besides, Muteki needed to think. There was a lot to think about.

Zuko fidgeted where he sat, the silence weighing down on him. Zuko glanced to his capto – Muteki – to see how he was faring. Muteki was looking at his own shoes, but his eyes were unfocused. Zuko wondered what was plaguing his mind to that degree of silence, knowing how hard it was for Muteki to shut up. Zuko licked his lips and let his mind play on the happy notes of his memories. The bad ones didn't need to be brought up, not yet.

Muteki studied his shoe's outline. The laces were tied in a strange way, he noted absently. Musing, he realized how different he was acting here in Zuko's presence than in that child Rin's presence. He was so reserved with her, but here he was so . . . talkative. He recalled that just a few moments ago he was nonstop chatting with himself, basically, even though Zuko was supposed to respond. At least the scarred teen was now talking to him, that's a good! Muteki wondered on that. He wondered why Rin made him so unsure of himself, so, dare he say it, timid and reserved. But then again, Muteki recalled, whenever he went out to the outside world he always shut himself down and never talked to anyone. Rin was the only exception in that case. She was the first soul of the "outside" that he talked to willingly. Talking to Zuko was different, Muteki realized, with Zuko he had the freedom of walls and cages so that only Zuko could see him like that. Plus, Zuko would probably never be getting out and free anytime soon to tell.

As Muteki was having his little trip on memory lane that came off of wondering lane, Zuko was completely zoned out and daydreaming.

Well, actually, he was thinking about Toph, Aang, Sokka, the Duke, Teo, and Haru and their safety. _Wait, I'm missing someone. But, who? Ugh, this is going to annoy me until I figure it out. Who am I missing?_

"Hey, Zuko!" That as _way_ too enthusiastic in Zuko's point of view.

_How does he even know my name? _Zuko responded despite his mind yelling at him to ignore the idiot in the room with him, "What now?"

"Will you hit me if I tell you?"

Zuko growled lowly, _what the heck is that supposed to mean? _

Muteki eyed him suspiciously before throwing caution to the wind; the wind would love the gift! "That girl you know, is she like you, too?"

_Girl? Toph? Oh no, so they _do_ know where Toph is!_

Muteki continued, as if Zuko wasn't panicking internally, "Yeah, she seemed to be like you. You know? The way you hold yourself seems kind of like a specific element. She seemed to be like that. She-"

Muteki choked. "L-let g-g-o, ple-ease." It had been so fast and abrupt; Muteki had no chance of a defense.

Zuko gripped harder on his neck, squeezing, as the edges of his eyes saw red. Zuko didn't speak, just held up Muteki by the neck, glaring openly up at him. The shape-shifter's feet dangled, not able to reach the floor. Muteki's hands clawed at Zuko's gripping hands, desperately trying to get his source of air open again.

"L-let g-go, p-p-p-pleassse," he moaned, his breath coming in short gasps. His hands had stopped their feverish clawing; now they lay limply over Zuko's.

Zuko tightened his hold, not knowing his fingers heating, "Where is Toph? If you've hurt her-"

"Top-phh?" Muteki repeated, confused, still trying to grab air. "I-I don't know who-who t-that i-is. I meant-t a w-water loo-ookin' gi-irl."

"Water looking girl?" Zuko echoed, releasing Muteki as an afterthought.

Muteki fell to the ground with a loud _plunk, _gulping all the air that he could. He felt like a fish taken out of water, and he was sure he looked like one at the moment. His fingers roamed over where Zuko had unknowingly heated his hands and burned him. He had strangled, or choked, burn marks in the form of fingers. Oh, how was he going to hide this from Slade?

"Water looking girl," Zuko repeated again, horror shone in his eyes as he watched Muteki gulp for breaths. _Katara, she was who I was missing._ "Muteki?"

Zuko wasn't surprised to get no answer. "I, I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought that you or Slade had found my friends and . . . done stuff to them. They're like my adopted sisters and brothers." _Toph, especially, _Zuko thought. _Toph is the only one who really accepts me anyways._

Muteki continued his labored breathing, but a wildly waving hand told Zuko to wait a second. After Muteki deemed himself on having enough air, he said, "Zuko."

_That's it?_

"That was nothing."

_Huh?_

Muteki elaborated at Zuko's very intelligent expression. "Don't get cocky. It was just a surprise, is all. I won't let my guard down anymore around you, so that won't work again."

Zuko opened his mouth to defend himself, to tell his idiot captor that that was not what he was going to do. Muteki spoke before Zuko could even utter a word, "But, that was good . . . for a child," Muteki ignored Zuko's strangled sounds, "And, I forgive you. You were acting on behalf of defending your friends and family."

"How noble of you," okay so _yes_, there was some sarcasm in there, but it wasn't _fully_ sarcasm, "Say, why don't you let me free?" Yeah, it was a long shot.

"No." Muteki set a level look at Zuko, "Don't think I will go easy on you if you try and escape. I will perform my duties to Master Slade."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Zuko looked to the ground, breaking contact first, "Besides, I can't kill you," Zuko smirked when Muteki went 'awww, how sweet' and continued, "yet." Zuko's smirk widened when the shape-shifter pouted and said, 'you're mean.'

"I still need you for when Slade will send us out. I will need a partner to use as a shield."

"I don't like you anymore." Muteki pouted, crawled over to him, and promptly flicked him on the head. "That's revenge for choking me," was his excuse.

* * *

Aang watched with wide eyes as the leader of the Teen Titans punched without hesitation at the dummy with a human face. Sweat accumulated on the Titan, but he repeated his unyielding attacks

"How do you do that?"

Robin looked to the bald monk, asking back, "Do what?" Robin decided that he was finished with his training for the day, walking over to pick up his towel. Aang watched him wrap it around his neck, and stayed silent, thinking over how to ask what he meant.

"Do what, Aang?" Robin questioned again, rolling his shoulder blade and smirking when he heard the _crack_, as he walked up to the twelve year old boy.

Aang looked to him, then back to the dummy, to him, to the dummy, and back again. Finally, Aang said, "How can you fight something with a face?"

Robin, not understanding what he meant, answered, "We have to fight something with a face. We can't fight something without a face unless it's not alive, and then we wouldn't be fighting it 'cause it's not alive. Simple."

Aang shook his head wildly. "No, I mean, how can you fight something that has a heart beat! How can you live with yourself if you kill someone, if you end their life forever and can never take it back?"

Robin sighed verbally, "Aang," he began. "We don't go looking for fights. We end them."

"But they are still alive! You'll still be a murderer!"

Robin eyed the boy beside him. "How old are you? Ten?"

"Twelve," he answered, albeit defensively and a little put-off. Robin hid the information away in his mind for future reference. Aang continued, "But how does age excuse your intent? Either way you still kill."

Robin wracked a hand through his hair. He began with an exasperated sigh, "Aang, what brought all this on?"

The twelve year old suddenly became very fascinated with the ground beside their feet. He shuffled his feet, scuffing at the dust on the ground. "Well . . . you were there."

Robin immediately threw a surprised glance at the bald boy, getting exactly who he was talking about. "Aang! No!"

Aang glared. "No?" he repeated. "I have to kill him! It's the only way to stop all those deaths! He's no longer someone we know and trust."

Robin glared back, surprising Aang so much that he had look away hastily. "No, Aang. From how you talk, he is still a friend." The leader ignored Aang's outburst of 'he was never a friend, just ally,' "You will not be able to kill him no matter how intent you are on his death. You are too attached. Plus, didn't your friend Sokka say that that was not the friend you know?"

"But I have to, I have to keep balance and save lives," Aang defended. He added, "And Sokka's theory is too farfetched."

"Aang," Robin growled, "yo-"

"Friends, Robin, Aang, here come!" Starfire's voice echoed to their room. Robin could practically see her floating in waiting for their arrival. It sounded urgent, but not desperate.

Robin and Aang shared a look. "This is not over, Aang," Robin ordered in full authority, forcing him to stay in the room until he got an answer. Aang nodded, grudgingly. They both left the training room.

When Aang and Robin arrived in the main room, Starfire, who had called them in, and everyone else were sitting around the table and were politely conversed in conversations. The show of the two remaining needed members brought an awkward silence. Robin immediately knew that the soon to be conversation was going to be significant, and the instincts twisting around in his gut gave the impression that it was going to be similar to Aang and his earlier conversation.

Starfire smiled weakly at them, "Morning good, friends."

Robin smiled back, vacantly, "Good morning, Starfire," Robin nodded to the others around the table, "everyone." The mumbled response was lacking of enthusiasm, it seemed they also had a premonition of the topic.

Raven was the first to break the deathly still quiet. "Well? Why are we here?" she asked Starfire, a little upset at being distracted from her meditation, but not enough to not know the importance of these next few minutes.

Starfire gave another weak smile to the group around the table. She opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised to hear Robin's voice instead.

"We are here to discuss our plans. Yesterday is what we need to review." Starfire gave a small smile, offering her gratitude to Robin. He nodded to her, smiling one of his own.

"Yesterday?" the other group echoed; the group of too many unknown variables. "Yesterday?"

They were outraged.

"Yesterday," Robin confirmed. "We must discuss our plan of action and disclose those that we are sure we will not take."

Sokka slammed his fists on the table, loudly. The sound echoed and all went silent, staring at Sokka with wide eyes full of questions. Sokka spoke, licking his lips, "We have already decided on what we are going to do. We don't need help."

Cyborg eyed the younger man, "We will help no matter. This happened under _our _territory, so we will be involved. We can't have more innocents be killed."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, "We're going to help you whether you like it or not."

Raven shaded her eyes in her cloak. "You said you already decided on a plan." Her voice lowered, "What, may I ask, is that plan?"

Sokka scowled at the table. He wasn't going to answer.

"Sokka? Let's tell them. They have been a lot of help, and they have already done so much. We can trust them."

"No, Katara. You are way too trusting. Need I remind you of the many times that you almost killed yourself because of it?"

"But I am not dead, Sokka," She reminded him. "So, no harm done."

Everyone was surprised, except Raven, when Sokka lost it. His eyes saw red, yelling, "_NO HARM DONE_?" He took a threatening step towards his little sister, "_No harm done_, did you really just say that crap?" He took a step forward; Katara took a step backward, fearful. "You almost _DIED_, Katara! Died! I don't want to loose you too!"

Sokka's shoulders were shaking, either from rage or sadness, no one knew. Sokka kept his eyes closed, not letting anyone see his true expression. He took a deep breath, "This is not a tale that we have heard from Mother, Katara. The hero does not always win; there isn't always an ending with everyone alive." He slowly opened his eyes.

Aang had the gale to speak, "But that means we need to get all the help we can get."

"I am not risking their lives by dragging them into our business," he spoke to Aang. Turning, Sokka spoke confidently and clearly to the Titan's leader, "This does not concern you. Stay out of it."

Sokka continued his speech, the rage and emotion heard before not lessened in the slightest. "This is different, Aang. This is like fighting a feral spirit, a spirit that will not be quelled by throwing an acorn at its head. A dangerous spirit, one begging to feast on us, one not wanting to be saved, one not going to be merciful."

Sokka looked everyone square in the eyes, one by one. "This copy Zuko is something we have not encountered before. This is going to be more than a handful. We don't know anything about this Zuko, we don't know anything!" His shoulders trembled again, this time they were sure it was anger. "We will drag others into our mess."

Sokka picked up his head. With authority he said, "Thank you for your hospitality, but it seems we have over stayed out visit. I am sorry to say this so abruptly, but we must get going."

Aang and Katara's protest died in their throats as they watched Sokka stalk to the front door. Aang looked from Sokka to Robin, fighting an inner battle. Biting his lip, Aang gave a low bow to the Titans. After a nudge with his elbow, Katara hastily did the same before running after her older brother. The Titans blinked in surprise. Aang watched her race after him. "Thank you, again. I hope this is not the last time we will see each other."

Raven spoke, her voice ominous, "It won't be."

Aang thought nothing of it and practically flew to catch up with his departing friends, after bowing once more to them.

"Raven, did you mean that really?" Starfire asked, as she kept her eyes on the swinging of the door that their new friends had just left through.

Her voice was more ominous than before, it chilled them all, "It's not over . . . not yet."

Cyborg cut through the new chill that settled on the air, "Let's make it movie night!"

"Oh! Movie night!" Beast Boy excitedly repeated. "I wanted to see this one really cool movie, I heard it has so much blood that no one has ever come out of it with a full stomach!"

"Fun, fun! Let us watch that, Robin friend!"

"No."

"Awwwwww, come on Robin." Cyborg gave him the classic pouting gaze.

Robin reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but only because there is nothing else to do." He smiled slightly at the cheering in the background.

The four settled on the couch, Beast Boy already putting in the DVD that he had bought earlier that day. "Raven, are you joining us?"

She sighed and looked at them tiredly. "Sorry," she gave a exhausted sigh, "But I think I am going to go to my room."

The Titans watched her until she disappeared from view, and even then they still stared at where she was last seen.

**A/N**: Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors . . . I was rushed to get this done. If something does not suit your tastes, please tell me. Another thing, sorry for the language in my story. I know I have said "bastard, crap, etc." and I apologize. I will still curse in this story, but it will only be mild curses like those given. I will not use the "F word" and if I do, which I doubt, I will say so at the beginning in the A/N or warning. Please, Read and Review. ~~Enjoy the rest of your day!~~


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

Slade ordered, "Muteki, you are not to leave."

The odd shape**-**shifter nodded, not really caring why his leader set up these boundaries. Zuko, beside him, still lay asleep, breathing deeply and comfortably next to Muteki. It was still night, but the moon was nowhere to be found. "I will not leave, Slade."

Slade didn't notice that there was no 'Master' or 'Lord' before his name.

It must be a new moon.

* * *

Rin sprinted over the newly red splashed stones.

"Get back here, bitch!"

"Witch! You can't run forever!"

More voices joined in, their anger evident.

Rin kept running, immediately ducking down any alleyway at her first chance. The angry voices she had been hearing dimmed, only their echoes haunted her. She shivered into herself. Scary men wanted her. Now what? She threw herself beneath a large trash bin; it was surprisingly roomy under there. The mean voices grew louder, closer, sooner than she had anticipated.

_Gold eyes stared down on her, watching as she screamed in agony from the heat, the fire consuming her. Her body outstretched a hand without her will, for she had no strength to even twitch, her shaking soul begging to be saved. The gold eyes continued to stare down on her, pity swarming deep inside; pity, regret, and . . . something else._

Rin shook her head frantically. Where did that hallucination come from? She cleared her head, focusing all her mind on the angry yells of her pursuers. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could not erase those gold eyes. Those surprisingly…sad...gold eyes. Sad gold eyes – that reminded her of someone, but whom?

"Witch! Show yourself! If you do, we will give you mercy."

_LIARS! That is what you all are! You'll kill me as soon as you can! NEVER! You won't win! You can't! _Rin fit her body in further. She wouldn't leave her hiding place. She wanted to live, oh how she wanted to live.

"No one will care if you die! You have no one," one of the burly men yelled to her, his voice closer than she would have like. "Our mercy will not be offered again."

A smaller man than the first snickered, "You deserve to die, and no harm will come from your death. No one will know. No one will care!" He laughed then, and only one or two people in the gang flinched. "You should not have thrown those rocks at us! Those children would have died anyways, whether or not you interfered." Rin choked back a sob. It was unwise during this crucial moment to make any noise. She couldn't help it however, when tears leaked through her lashes. The mean men spoke the truth. What was she doing here, under a garbage can? She had more dignity than that! They were going to kill her, no matter what, so…she might as well just get it over with.

"_I am not one to pity the weak, human . . . You're loud . . . Escape . . . I must go . . . Rin, stay safe . . ."_

NO! She would not give up! Someone would save her…she kept that hopeful thought in her mind as black and red splotches tore up parts of her vision. She would NOT give up! Not when she was told to stay safe; it would be dishonorable to break such a promise.

"_Rin, stay safe."_

Her body fell, limp, to the ground and, thankfully, did not give off any sound to alert the angry men outside of her hiding place. Yet, only time would tell if she was to be saved or not.

Swirling red and blue flashes cracked through the wall's many openings.

Two men, large men, began pacing after an hour or two. They both shared glances. Finally, one of them, the braver one, spoke up, "She isn't here, boss. We've already checked this alley for more than an hour, can't we take a break?"

_Click! _The man's once full of life eyes went blank and dark, his body crashing into the dirt by the other gang member's feet. The other partner, wide eyed, watched his boss warily and shock still. Their – his – boss twirled the gun once before smashing it back into its case. The glint in the eyes told the tale that the gangster very much enjoyed by that death.

His boss answered, kneeling down to the dead body, "Are you enjoying your break?" He turned away and stood back up to normal height, now speaking to the living member, "Is there something _you_ wish to ask me?" The glint was still there.

The lower member hissed under his teeth, inaudibly. "My comrade," he started, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"What about that unfaithful mutt?" the man interrupted, no concern or sympathy anywhere. The glint was still there.

He finished, "Will get a proper burial."

The boss laughed, "Who is whose boss here?" The higher crossed his arms, "He has killed too many to be able to get into heaven. How will a burial save his soul?" The glint never faded.

Mumbled under his breathe, "It is the least you could do."

_Crack!_

Blood spurted out onto the ground, his red puddle mixing with that of his partner's. He groaned, squirming, clutching at his head.

"Be thankful I did not pull out my gun." The glint was still there, and it was also stronger and more…hungry. It roared in his irises, his pupil captive to its snarling and growling, its need to kill, to hunt, and to laugh at their stupidity and his superiority.

The lower laughed, spitting up blood, "You want me to believe this was an act of mercy! Ha!" More sticky liquid soaked him. "You're out of bullets aren't you? Well, isn't that just…dainty!" He mocked, yelling even as his lungs seared in pain. He would not show his weakness. A boss that he had had for a few weeks at most, the death of a friend he had for a few years at least, made him realize that weakness would just kill him quicker.

The question his boss asked was exactly what he was. He knew the answer was _yes, _the death of his comrade, his friend, his brother, made him loose it. _Yes_, he was mad; _yes_, he was going crazy; _yes_, he was insane. The crazed gaze in his eye told his story.

The gun was out in seconds. "Want to test your theory?"

Red and blue lights flashed once more, though the wall's many holes. Sirens could be heard, getting louder by each passing second.

The man on the ground, next to his fallen brother gangster, propped himself up with an elbow. His nose hit the stench of garbage directly to his left, and he wrinkled it. "Shoot, if you still have bullets – and risk the sound calling to the police."

"Police don't scare me."

Dark gangster eyes saw closed ones. A limp form lay hidden beneath the dark green of garbage. Slowly, he looked into his boss' cold and merciless eyes. "Yet, a six year old girl scares you?"

He waited for the inevitable punch, the inevitable hit, the inevitable breaking of his skull and shooting of bullets into his heart. For he who got away with calling someone a coward was unheard of. Yet, they never came. In return, what he saw made him blink so hard his vision started to fray on the edge. Teenagers, in hero costumes no rather, were fighting for him. They had saved him, and were now fighting for him. But what really made his heart lurch was that...they had somehow _won_.

The leader of them, looking like it, with dark black hair, held his boss in chains, making both hands unable to reach for a weapon, asked him, "What is your relationship to this man?"

Right then, he realized how pathetic he must look to them. Blood matted his hair, and the puddle of murky liquid surrounding him did not help, either. The blood pooling beside him fogged his vision, but eventually he got out, "I…I was serving under him…until…I broke off…when…he killed my fellow brother."

The boss snarled as the hands wrapped around him tighter. "Teen Titans, I presume." Both his hands were tied to a handcuff, but he still managed to look superior even as he was held in chains. Or at least, that was how he saw himself.

The teenagers narrowed their eyes in response.

The boss cracked one of his limbs, completely breaking the bone in his left arm, the bone connected to the handcuffs. The pain and agony that was foreshadowed was blocked when he let out a vicious laugh. Before anyone could blink, the boss of the gang had leapt down under the garbage can. His hands pulled something out.

"A body?" the green one asked, horror springing in his eyes.

"A girl…a child," gasped a flying girl, a hand over her mouth in worry.

"Back off, or the girl dies!" his boss threatened, a gun to the petite girl's head. Blood was already soaked up in the child's shirt, making it clear that they had harmed her before now. The glare had a wild look to it; he was no longer a sane man.

The Titan's leader grit his teeth, ordering, "Titans, down."

"_Die."_

No one moved. The new voice was unexpected. The boss of the notoriously merciless gang tightened his grip, already clicking the gun's button allowing him to shoot immediately if needed.

He yelled, "She'll die if you come any closer!" It wasn't an empty threat, all there understood that.

A cold and unshakable voice called back,_ "Die, you worthless human!" _But the voice didn't sound closer. Whoever or whatever the new voice belonged to**-**hadn't advanced.

The gang member feared by many, too many, removed his target as the girl**-**pup in his arms, instead aiming for the darkness. But, he allowed the light of red and blue flashes to expose the glint of silver**-**a knife, to the Titans. The young heroes knew that that meant he could still kill the child if they tried anything, and that was surely what he was saying too.

Yelling, "You can't kill me! I am invincible!" He clicked, sounds of firing going off in all directions. The silence that blanketed after was stifling. Until, a crunch of out**-**of**-**season leaves on dirt was heard.

"_You can't kill me! I am invincible!" _The voice from the unknown repeated back, using his words against him. "_Die!"_ And the figure revealed itself to all that could see.

A perfect mirror image of the gang member boss stood before them, the gun in the same hand as the real boss who was in possession of the child and knife in the other hand. "You can't kill me, I am invincible." The mirror image held up the gun, clicking off the safety button.

The feared boss with the child had eyes larger than one would think possible. His pupils had gone small and a tick had developed in his left cheek. He was shivering, rage and fear mixing well. "I will not die by a fake!" he snarled.

"I am no imposter."

All eyes widened, surprised that this other man wasn't just a reflection. Surprised, awed, worried, and fearful glances were exchanged. Robin kept his gaze focused on the duplicate. Something was wrong . . . they were _not_ _exactly_ the same, if someone looked closely. And, what was different reminded him of . . .

The mirror image's gun pointed to the boss' head. "You can't kill me, I am invincible," he repeated once more, tone soft.

Cyborg shifted nervously where he stood, blue weapon out and in position. He knew, oh how he knew, how unwise it would be to stop the new figure from killing the gangster, but that was the problem! Someone was going to die right in front of them, and the murderer would not be someone seeking justice, but someone . . . well, he had no clue what the clone wanted. They were either going to stop the gangster from dying there, and risk him shooting the girl, or let the clone kill him and the girl's safety would be ensured (for those few seconds, at least. Cyborg didn't know if the clone wanted the girl, or what) but the death would be on their heads. When the time for choosing came closer, Cyborg looked to Robin for help. Seeing nothing, he did what everyone else was doing**-**watching and waiting fearfully.

His target, the boss, panicked. "If, if you come any closer I, I'll shoot her." The threat was emptier than before, but there was no lying that the boss would not kill her if he could. And that was the problem lay; he was never given the chance.

_Crash!_ The boss' body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. His eyes forever open and staring into dimension no one could see or fathom of this realm. It was over. The mirror form disappeared, not wasting time to stay. The child groaned, and all the Titans rushed over to her concerned. She blinked out her sweat, staring up at the teenager curiously and warily.

"She comes with us."

Beast Boy raised a confused brow. "Huh? What are you talking about, Robin?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other Titans nod, also confused with Robin. The child seemed to shrink closer to the ground.

He offered all that he knew, "We've met . . . that clone . . . before."

"You…you aw gunna…brifff her wit you? Cun I cum wit yougs foo?"

Beast Boy coughed. "Uh, what's wrong with him?" They all looked to Robin for help, but he was already moving up closer to the ill gangster.

"Cuuld hann, misssttte. I sleepyy." Robin nodded, softly telling him that his hand was indeed cold and to just bare it for the moment.

Robin's hand retreated. He now faced the other heroes, "He doesn't have a fever."

Cyborg eyed the fallen man carefully. He said, "And it can't be from the blood loss."

All the Titans formed a circle, similar to football strategic circles. They were discussing what was going on, trying to make sense of it all. They had decided that instead of talking to the injured gang member, they would discuss with each other.

The girl, who no one had been paying heed to, crept closer to the bleeding boy. She whispered, sadly but urgently, "Are you alright?"

Wild and crazed eyes met her light and sane brown ones. "Ma'ammm, I ffin." His eyes were as wild as the mean man from before. Whatever the boss had, they all have. Slowly, they were all losing their sanity, she realized.

"Did someone give you something," she harshly whispered, "an item, _anything_?"

The injured gangster rolled his eyes into his head and back out, thinking. "Mphff, s'man numed Slad, me think, give us te power to git sum mony." Rin nodded and he continued, "Owr buss tuke it te git te mony. Awso gat uz sum enery en ah buttle," he slurred.

"Energy in a bottle, as well as power for you to get money?" Rin echoed, aghast. "With nothing in exchange?" Rin softly asked herself. Slowly the puzzle pieces were coming together. The boss had given some man named Slad (she didn't know if his slurred speech jumbled the name or not) some sort of power to grant his greedy wishes. But, apparently his sanity wasn't strong enough, resulting in his death. Now, the living member was drifting off because of the "energy" drink's result.

"I wouldn't want to play chess with Slad. He'd kill all his ponds first," Rin murmured, realization dawning on her features, as one idea crept in her mind. _If I was Slad, I would give the weak something to make them strong, but then, when what I want is done, the power that helped them will kill them. _Like the bottle and power that Slad gave them. Give the ponds power, then let the power destroy them, if they fail with what was asked or if they succeed. Slad must have asked for something in return, for them to do something with the power. But, what?

"Maaa'aamm, I wanna sleeeepp."

Rin gently smiled down to him. "Sleep, brave and strong man." She took his hand in hers, placing both intertwined fingers over his chest, where underneath a beating heart would slow and soon stop.

When the thumping stopped, Rin stood stiffly, and shakily walked over to the heroes. "I'll go with you."

Eyes blinked at her, surprised. Then, they lay on the dead figure of the gangster. Understanding and realization lit up in their eyes and faces, as well as a mix of sadness.

"Let us go."

* * *

"Mphhh," Zuko groaned, just waking up, bleary eyed. "Muteki, where did you go?"

Muteki didn't answer. The clean, _very_ _clean_, shape**-**shifter chose to stay silent. He continued to stare at the clouds drifting over the blood**-**red sunrise's light. Then, to no one and everyone all at once, he said, "They say . . . that one must learn to kill, before they can feel safe."

Zuko didn't know what to say, what to do, to that. It didn't matter though, because Muteki had already faced away from him, his unprotected back to the Firebender.

The ex**-**prince didn't know what to make of his new ally. Asking what happened was foolish, especially with Muteki sulking around at the moment.

Surprising Zuko again, Muteki asked, "Where is Slade?"

He shrugged noncommittally, "I dunno."

"Why didn't he want me leaving? He never cared whether or not I left before, what has changed?" Without even realizing it, Muteki began to pace swiftly and rapidly.

"Are you seriously worried that Slade is loosing faith in you?" Zuko asked with a laugh, Muteki was worried over that? Ha, Slade trusted Muteki, much more than he trusted him, which was understandable considering at first chance Zuko would be out of there. Slade trusted Muteki like his left arm, though.

"No!" Muteki snapped without even the slightest hesitation. Zuko threw his head up, astonished. But then, how Muteki was sounding…

"Are _you_ loosing faith in _him_?"

Muteki ignored him. His feet moved quicker. _Slade, I know you were involved with those gangsters. Why? What did they do for you? You gave them power, then they die from it after they accomplished what you wanted. But, why? What in this damn world do you want!_

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Muteki stopped pacing.

Zuko was now utterly bewildered. "HUH?"

**Next chapter's Preview**: _The fire gave off a warm, orange glow to all four faces in the room. Two of them had expressions of astonishment mixed in with anger. One's face just yelled triumph, smirking at them all slyly. The other, last face, was pure _rage_. The warm glow vibrated a blood-red hue over his face. The smell of death could not escape him..._

**A/N**: The preview right above may or may not be word for word in the next chapter. However, the concept overall will be the same as the preview above.

Muteki/Rin were the main characters in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be _huge_ for them both! (It will be like a finale, but...not. :P )

Shoot! I forgot about Toph. She'll be in the next chapter, I promise.

~~Enjoy your day~~ (I hate finals...but hey! School is almost out!)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, or any allusions to other shows. But I do own my OCs.

* * *

Change

...It is not necessary to change. Survival is not mandatory...

* * *

Slade eyed the women before him, their eyes glowing fiercely. "I have come to make a proposition." The woman before him, her hair perfectly split, yelled dominance yet also power. She could get what he wanted. She was who he needed.

"So you have," came the bored response of the female on the left side of the one radiating power.

"Why do you wear such a scary mask, Mister?" the last female asked, the one to the right of their obvious leader.

Slade ignored the girl's question, his eyes never leaving the face of the female in the middle. She didn't break contact either, her familiar eyes boring into his head intently. Muteki's, Zuko's, hers, they were all the same. All the same –- all holding something deep inside, good or bad.

"It's rude to ignore questions, Slade," the leader finally said, talking for the first time since meeting him, in a mocking tone. "But, I am feeling gracious today," her eyes molded sharply as she flashed a grin at Slade, "what is your proposition?"

Slade smirked back, his tone maliciously gleeful. "Well . . ."

* * *

Toph hid another shiver. Despite the warm winds throwing her hair around messily, Toph felt a strong sense of fear. Something had changed in the world, she knew it. One doesn't just randomly get a feeling of danger. Her tan-green shorts whipped around her, but she wouldn't turn back to the Hive. Not yet.

Her feet stopped her a few feet away from a bench, petals flying up and around everything. Toph hid her eyes under her dark bangs. She couldn't afford to feel defeated at a time like this! _Stupid Sparky, getting himself lost and ruining everything._ Toph sighed vocally, plopping herself on the bench. She knew, oh how she knew, that it would take some skill to be stupid enough to get lost. But then that meant that he didn't get lost, that something scarier to think about happened. Toph couldn't take that. She had to believe that Zuko was okay and alive someplace else.

A petal landed soundly on her lap. Toph "looked" down, her fingers gently picking up the soft object. Idly, she rubbed the pale petal, while talking aloud to herself. "Sparky, you idiot!" Her voice quieted, "Please don't be dead."

A cough sounded behind her. "Miss, could you pass us that ball?"

Toph's misty eyes followed the direction where the voice sounded from. "What ball?" she asked, genuinely confused.

The boy exchanged glances with his teammates behind him, deciding to retrieve the ball himself. "Thanks for nothing, miss." He told her as he made his way to the ball, passing her. Only when he looked up, ball in hands, did he see her foggy sea-green eyes. Immediately he felt guilty. His mother was probably frowning down at him from above if she saw how he had just acted.

"Sorry, miss, I didn't know that, um, that you couldn't see." The girl that looked to be his age continued to "stare" at him. Even though he knew she was seeing darkness right now, it unnerved him a bit. "Sorry, again." He sighed, turning back to his teammates. Holding the ball before his chest, he dropped and kicked. The ball flew to the other boys his age, them shouting in glee as the game continued.

"It's okay, I'm not mad."

He stuttered, "I'm sorry, really I am."

Her eyes hardened, "It's fine, and I'm not some weak blind girl. Stop thinking I am!"

"I, I never thought that!" His bit his lip, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Do you want to join us?"

To his surprise, the girl didn't make fun of his offer. "What are you playing?" She seemed to really want to know, and he liked that.

Abruptly, he thrust a hand in front of her, "I am Mifune. Mi-fu-ne."

To his awe, she grabbed his open hand, strongly shaking it. She was one strong girl. "Toph." Toph had just thought to grab the hand when he threw it at her, and her guess was correct when she felt him jump at her power. He-he, she liked that better than doing that stupid formal bowing stuff.

They smiled together. "So, this is how you play…" and he told her the rules. Toph took it all in, nodding and, albeit rarely, asking questions when he confused her.

The other boys all stood by, watching Mifune lead Toph over to them. To their surprise, she pushed away his offered hand, choosing to walk to them herself. When Toph arrived in their little deformed circle, she introduced herself, surprising some by the odd and uncommon name of "Toph."

One boy, one that seemed highly accepting to everyone and everything, spoke, "I'm Sanzu." He smiled cheekily at her, welcoming her without so much as a fuss. He placed a hand on the shoulder of a boy next to him. "And here," he shook the person's shoulder, "is Bob."

Bob took it from there. "The red haired boy next to me is Harry." He threw a thumb at the so-called Harry.

Harry nodded to Toph, fixing a look on the brunette boy with glasses next to him. "The kid with the glasses is Billy."

And the introductions continued like that. Everyone welcomed her in, though Toph had to admit the most accepting were Mifune and Sanzu. At the last person, Toph felt cold. His stare, or glare more like it, hadn't lessened and it was creeping her out!

"Why are we letting a _girl_ play with us, Mifune?" the last person she didn't know whined, still glaring at her, even though she couldn't see it. Toph blankly "stared" back at him, her mind thinking, _almost as bad as at home. I'm not some blind, weak doll. Why can't people see that?_

Before Mifune could even open his mouth, Sanzu whined, his eyes hard, "Why are we letting a _baby_ play with us, Mifune?" Sanzu mocked, glaring at the other teammate, pointing a finger in his direction. Angry eyes flashed at the obvious disrespect. Toph stayed silent, but was thankful for someone standing up for her, for once.

Mifune again was too slow to answer. "I don't know, Sanzu, why are we letting you play?" the other boy asked.

The other teammates went "ohhhhhh" at the obvious insult. Toph interrupted before her two new friends lost a teammate because of her. "Want to see what this girl can do, buddy?" She snapped her lips together for effect, and smirked when it made a _smack_ sound. She couldn't wait 'till she kicked his butt, and showed him what this _girl_ was made of. _He's almost as bad as Sokka was, especially when he met Suki._ Toph was told stories of the gang's misadventures, and the one with Suki had really caught her interests.

He smirked, "Yeah I do!" He faked remembering something, "Oh! And before I forget, the name of this winner will be Feodor, and the name of the loser will be you, Toph."

To all their surprise, Toph spit on the ground, smirk broader. "Let's see."

The game began.

"Pass, Mifune!" Toph kicked the ball up once she got it, her feet knowing where the ball would go through her special sight. Feodor crouched low, ready to make a jump for it. The ball came quickly, Toph on its trail. As she picked up her foot to kick, Feodor made to jump. It felt like a slow-motion scene as Toph's foot came into contact with the ball. The wind blew and dust rose.

When the dust finally settled, the situation was made clear. Toph had scored the last needed goal to win. They had won!

"Yeah! Toph, awesome job!" Mifune and Sanzu cheered, jumping up and down around her, like young fan-girls. She allowed them for the moment, letting them bask in her awesome glory.

"So, Feodor, want to say something to me?" Toph called, when she knew that he was close enough to hear.

At first grudgingly he said "yes" before softening and truly telling her that he misjudged her and she was amazing. "But what I can't wrap around my head is that you're blind, no offense," he added, "But how can you play soccer blind?"

"I feel the vibrations in the earth, it's pretty easy." Then, "And yes, I am awesome."

They all patted each other on the backs, congratulating everyone on the great game. Toph laughed and joked with them all, having a smile on her face the whole time. It felt good to not be worrying about what Firebender the Avatar needed and the "oh, I have to save the world" and all that stuff. She really liked this moment, and something in her told her that she wouldn't forget it.

Mifune froze mid sentence with Sanzu. "OH MY GAWD!" Sanzu immediately followed Mifune's line of sight, eyes widening at the scene before him.

"Call 911, _NOW_!"

Toph "looked" at the two, questions clearly in her head. All the other teammates mimicked Toph's confusion. A few guys behind her shouted at Sanzu and Mifune to tell them what was happening.

Sanzu looked to them all, panicked. "Does anyone have a cell phone?" The answer was no, as everyone shook their heads. Toph shook her head too, not knowing what a cell phone was anyways. "Damn."

Mifune was wide-eyed, his body shaking. "Shit."

"What the hell is the matter, Mifune, Sanzuuu…?" Feodor trailed off, looking up. "We need to tell someone now!" Feodor raced off, searching for the nearest call-booth. The other teammates watched as he raced off, never before seeing him so panicked. A few other intelligent teammates looked up as well, and went still at what they saw.

"What is it?" Toph finally asked, not seeing what everyone was freaking out about. The vibrations she was feeling were frantic. Sanzu was shaking where he stood, and Mifune was shock-frozen. "Don't tell me you're going to pee your pants?" When she got no answer she went on, yelling, "What in Oma and Shu's name is it?"

"Fire," Mifune finally told her without turning.

"A lot of fire," Sanzu informed her, eyes trained only on the building being engulfed in flames.

"Where?" Toph worriedly inquired, her eyes seeing nothing. She searched wildly, sensing vibrations all over the town but none of fire. She couldn't sense Zuko either, but she had known that the moment she left the Hive. They had given her some directions around the town, but then they said that they had some business to take care of, whatever that is, and left.

Mifune and Sanzu, at the same time and in the same chilling voice, said, "Titan's Tower."

Toph didn't know how bad that was, but she knew that it was not good. Not good at all, for with her adept hearing she thought she heard screams…child screams.

* * *

"When did Slade say we needed to show up?"

"Who cares? We'll just leave whenever we're told to," the women in black commented, idly playing with her black-polished fingernails.

"Do you think Zuko will be there, Mai?" The teenager asked, all bubbles and smiles. She elegantly threw her head back and arched her back. Upside-down, she smiled broadly at her older, and dare she say it, more mature friend. "I hope he is," she sighed happily. "He always was very nice to me when we were younger."

Mai, against her willpower, smiled slightly and heat rushed to her face. "I don't think so," she said, squishing the smile as it came along with the pink on her face, "we were just told to go to some tower, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee pouted overdramatically, her bottom lip quivering. "But, but, Princess Azula said we'd see him."

"She lied."

"Princess Azula doesn't lie, silly." Mai sighed, covering it up as a yawn when Ty Lee heard her. Ty Lee was her friend, yes, but she was also unbelievably naive. Mai knew Azula thought of Ty Lee as gullible and easy prey or maybe just plain easy, but that wasn't really what Ty Lee was at all. Unknown to others, Ty Lee was amazingly intelligent, but just liked to release tension and blame with simple comments and half-witted reactions. Mai sighed again, not bothering to fake it as a yawn, Ty Lee was like nothing but a pawn to Azula…but that was good. Let Azula think that, it would be her loss.

"I guess Princess Azula doesn't lie," Mai shrugged. "But that doesn't mean our friend Azula doesn't, Ty Lee."

Instead of asking what she meant, Ty Lee understood what she had said immediately. "You're right, but we should still put all our faith in her, friend or princess no matter."

"Maybe not all," Mai muttered beneath her breathe. She stopped looking at her nails and fixed a dark-brown eyed look on the chi-blocker.

"What was that?" The pink clad teenager probed, her voice sweet and innocent. She released her pose, spinning a full circle and a half before stopping straight before her blank-faced friend. Mai, used to Ty Lee and her antics, didn't blink an eye at the now up-close teenager.

"Nothing."

Ty Lee eyed her shuriken-throwing friend suspiciously, but then decided to let it go. "Mai, you'll tell me stuff if you need to, right?" Mai nodded, surprised at the question, and Ty Lee smiled back at her, pleased with the answer. "Let's go get Azula."

Mai nodded, and sighed once more when Ty Lee yelled a "yay!" and skipped ahead. Skipped. Mai had thought that this couldn't get anymore embarrassing, she was wrong…Very wrong, for as soon as they were out in public Ty Lee began singing. Singing! Mai ducked her head as eyes followed them. She, more than anything at the moment, wanted to go home – back to the palace where Azula wouldn't make creepy deals with shady men in masks. Or at least, she hoped not.

Ty Lee cheered, "Let's go find Azula, Mai!" Her soft hands grabbed Mai's hesitant ones, and led them along. Ty Lee in lead, and Mai in tow. This got them even more stares, but Mai didn't care this time, brushing them off like nothing.

When they stopped before water, Mai watched the flames dictate territory. Ty Lee made cooing sounds, which Mai ignored. Somehow, she expected that no one would come out anyways. Their job was to kill, or stop, anyone that made it out of the building, excluding the princess and masked man. Mai doubted they would be needed, watching in a strange shell-shocked way as the orange glow lit up around them.

Unknown to either, but at that moment, both Ty Lee and Mai thought the same exact thing. _Fire destroys…what lies ahead now?_

A horrifying scream from inside the T shaped tower had Ty Lee squeaking and hiding behind the deadpanned woman. Mai shivered into herself…it was a kid's scream.

* * *

Rin coughed, her eyes watering. Screams. Someone was yelling. Who? Rin licked her lips, the shrill screaming stopped. Oh, the one screaming was her. She felt numb...the fire had startled them all. She remembered what had happened before this. Her legs went limp as she fell to the ground, tears drying from the heat before hitting the ground. It was all so clear, what had happened.

_Raven looked out the window, and then looked to the child as she moaned in her sleep. Her firm hands brought the girl back to reality, and Rin was thankful for the wakeup call._

"_Bad dream?" Raven asked, watching her out of the corner of her eye._

"_Uh-huh." She whispered, pressing herself closer into the chair. The fabric felt nice on her battered skin, she was thankful for the texture on her body. Her poor, abused body. She whispered in her head an apology for all that has happened, pretending her body was another person apart from her that she was caring for._

"_Want to tell me about it?"_

_Rin looked to her. At first, the Goth female had scared her to no ends. She just got chills whenever she came into the same room as her. But something had changed when she woke her. She all of a sudden became a figure that would listen to her fears, someone that would help her rather than drown her. Someone like her sad demon…wait, what?_

"_Yes, please," she finally answered timidly._

_Raven smiled gently to her. "Whenever you're ready," she assured her._

_As Rin opened her mouth, a siren went off. Raven and Rin exchanged glances, Rin already having her ears covered because of the volume. Robin, who Rin had actually come to like and idolize, ran to where they were sitting abruptly, also hearing the loud, obnoxious noise._

"_Intruder," he warned them, eyes, mask and all, narrowed._

Rin coughed again, her breath was ragged and she was shaking. _I don't want to die!_ She thought frantically, though it sounded more and more like a complaint and whine than determination and regret. But, she couldn't die, not yet, she determined. She still had stuff to do. Fire clouded her vision, her vision splotching like before. Drums beat in her ear, the thumping of her heart.

_Raven went immediately tense, her whole body tightening. "Where?"_

_Robin looked to her, and then to the place he had just entered from. Robin didn't answer her question, instead saying something that neither wanted to hear. "It's Slade, and there's some other woman with him."_

"_Explain the woman."_

_Robin answer immediately, eyes still focused intently on the other side of the room. "Hair split on two sides, a ponytail in the back. Gold eyes like that clone's. Red clothes, same weird style as that group from before. Creepy smile and laugh. She can control blue fire, apparently."_

_Raven nodded determinedly. "We'll stop her, before Slade can use her anymore."_

_Rin cringed while Robin and Raven winced when said woman laughed at them from the other side of the room. _Robin was right_, Rin concluded, _she does have a creepy laugh.

"_You are mistaken. It is the other way around…and he knows that."_

"_Who are you? Why are you working for Slade, or Slade working for you?" Robin interrogated sternly, already in a battle stance. Raven, off to his side, didn't rise in the air like expected. Raven stayed on the ground . . . beside Rin. Rin, as a child, didn't know how much of a risk that that was…protecting her rather than fighting along her leader._

_Azula twirled her hair, mocking them with every bored flip. "My, aren't we quick to the chase." She sighed loudly, "I hope that you'll be more of a match than that ugly woman from before, and the metal and green men. They were _so_ easy to beat." She continued, a smirk blossoming as both power-granted heroes tensed more. "What were their names? Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, was it?"_

_Rin knew what the other woman was doing. She had seen it all the time. "Don't," she whispered urgently, "she's just baiting you guys."_

"_We know that…but what if it isn't a lie? What if she really…?"_

"_Don't think that!" Robin jumped when Rin shouted at him, her usually timid voice loud and fearless. "If you believe what your enemy says, then, then, I don't know what to think of you!"_

_Rin was trying a long-shot, but it worked. Robin narrowed his eyes (mask) at the smirking feline before them. "If you've hurt them, then I will not give you mercy."_

_This was when Raven chose to use her gift. When Azula laughed at Robin's declaration, a black engulfed refrigerator flew to the other predator. She jumped sideways, landing in some sort of unknown stance . . . it almost looked Chinese._

"_Missed me," she sang._

_Rin froze when blue fire sprang from her long-nailed fingers._

_All hell broke loose._

Rin covered her mouth with a shaking hand. She had to get out of here! She needed to find help, she needed to . . .

Rin screamed, a bloodcurdling shout at the heavens. The unearthly and morbid yell echoed in the whole tower…but she knew no one would hear it…they were all unconscious. All because they protected her. That was why she needed to find help! Help!

"Seems we missed someone, Slade." That horrid woman's face took up Rin's vision. Abruptly, Rin was reminded of a now-dead gangster…the one that referred to a man named Slad.

Slade, a tall man in a mask, entered Rin's line of sight. "So it seems, Princess Azula."

_Princess?_ Rin numbly thought, watching fearfully as they threateningly advanced closer. _Azula_?

"Oh look, she's shaking? Want to be put out of your misery, little girl?"

It didn't matter who said that. Both were no good. Both would do the same thing. They were like twin demons from hell. Flashes of the nightmare she was going to share with Raven flew around her. _Gold eyes stared down on her, watching as she screamed in agony from the heat, the fire consuming her. Her body outstretched a hand without her will, for she had no strength to even twitch, her shaking soul begging to be saved. The gold eyes continued to stare down on her, pity swarming deep inside; pity, regret, and . . . something else. _

It was coming true, or at least, the fire bit was. Or so she had thought.

The blue fire surrounded her, seemingly to bend to the princess' will. Fear stamped on her face as the heat burned into her. She whimpered, holding her head down. A strong, male hand grabbed her hair, holding her off the ground by a messily made ponytail. She squirmed to no avail, the man's smirk growing as she screamed from pain and fear.

This whole thing was sick.

Then suddenly, the pain left her. Rin fell limply to the ground, sprawled out on the floor. Her limbs were array and tear tracks visible. She couldn't cough anymore, her throat feeling dead.

"Who the hell are you?" the princess shrieked, after watching Slade rub his bleeding arm tenderly.

Narrowed gold eyes glowed back. "Leave the child alone." Footsteps were heard from behind the newcomer. Panting, his partner showed his face.

Azula allowed the smirk back to her face. "Hello, Zuzu. I didn't know I'd see _you_ here."

The other man, the one with similar gold eyes, but unknown person, snorted. She narrowed her eyes. "You made a deal with Slade. A deal that you'd kill the Titans if you got your brother and the Avatar." At Azula's, Zuko's, and Slade's startled and enraged looks, he continued, "You thought I'd let that happen?"

Slade grit his teeth.

Muteki yelled, eyes blazing, "Well, guess what! There is no way in seven hells that I am letting you win your stupid game." Muteki avoided looking at the princess. She was very pretty…and at that thought he had decided that being a young man now was the worst decision he could have made.

Azula eyed him distastefully. "Who, may I ask, is saying this?"

"I'm not telling you my name, witch."

Slade came to stand before the princess. "His name's Muteki. Be careful, he can change into any shape he wants, with him the power, too." Slade eyed the two before him coolly. "But, other than that, he is no challenge."

Zuko frowned, "Oh yeah? Tell that to Mai and Ty Lee, will ya?" Muteki subtly threw a look to Zuko. Zuko caught it easily, the message simply saying "don't mess this up by angering your insane sister." If the situation wasn't dire enough, Zuko would have rolled his eyes.

Rin finally coughed up the thick soup of fog that was taking over her throat…she needed to get help soon or the Titans really would die. Slade watched her from the corner of his eye, amused. Azula completely ignored the sound and the scarred teenager shot her a worried and soft look.

Muteki broke contact with the Princess and his old Master, worry swimming in his irises, laced firmly with panic for her life. Slade and Azula saw it, like seeing through a newly cleaned window. "She'll die no matter what you do." The amusement and enjoyment in her voice made Muteki feel disgusted at ever thinking she was pretty, or that she could be saved.

"Zuko," Muteki whispered urgently, careful to not be overheard. Zuko shifted closer to him, replying with a 'what is it?' "I need you to go and find the Titans, all five of them. With your Firebending magic, I need you to get them all out safely and to a hospital." At Zuko's protest to stay and help, Muteki silenced him quickly.

"No, they need you." Zuko nodded reluctantly. "And, Zuko, sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's okay. Thank you for being a good friend, or, uh, sort of a friend, I guess." Muteki snorted at that, and pushed him away. Whispering a quick 'good luck' before standing in front of the way Zuko had just left. He was going to make sure Zuko and the Titans got out, even if it meant his own life.

"Zuzu's running away again? I guess I can't blame him," Azula sighed, intently looking at her manicured nails. Slade just glared at him. Rin coughed in the distance again, making his resolve harden even more.

"If I die, then I am bringing at least one of you down with me," he assured. He coughed, but never broke eye contact. The smoke was getting to him… Yet, it didn't seem to be bothering the other two. Maybe the mask or Firebending ability was helping them…or maybe they were just good at hiding it. Muteki liked the latter better.

The fire gave off a warm, orange glow to all four faces in the room. Azula and Slade had expressions of astonishment mixed in with anger…they finally understood what lengths Muteki would go for the ex-prince. Muteki's was pure rage. The warm glow vibrated a blood-red hue over his face. The smell of close-death could not escape him... Rin was going to die, even if the shape-shifter managed to get her out and to a hospital, it wouldn't work. Rin was going to die. His resolve turned, and hardened at a new thought.

Muteki growled low in his throat, a deep rumbling sound. "I won't let you pass. You'll have to kill me first." His fingers glowed a lime-green, countering the red glare of the fire.

The princess laughed, cold but not unnerving like he had expected. Instead of creeping him out, he unexpectedly felt pity and…was it triumph? Muteki thought on that, he did just stop them both from getting what they wanted. He sent Zuko, Azula's prize, to help the Titans, Slade's prize. _Oh, I am so awesome. _But he wasn't, because he couldn't even save a child, a kid whose scream had called him here.

_I will _not_ let her die alone, not if I can help it._

"Planning on dying so soon, Muteki?" His name rolled of Azula's tongue like she had known him for years. However, to him it sounded alien and disturbing. He even threw up a little. He'd rather never have to hear that ever again.

She attacked. The princess flew at him, at an eerily fast speed. Muteki dodged, just barely, and immediately berated himself. He couldn't chance losing this fight, he still had to make sure that Prince Zuko and the Titans got out safely. By now, someone on the outside must have seen the fire. Meaning…

"The firefighters of this era will come, whether or not I die. You can't win this time, Slade, Princess." Muteki made an elegant circle with his hands, bowing himself mockingly.

That only served to infuriate them both, master and princess both seeing the truth ringing in his words.

The fight continued. Slade and Azula were sort of working together, but not really. Both were, to put it simply, taking turns in fighting, not attacking together. That came as a relief to Muteki and he suspected he knew why both fought at different times. It wasn't because of courtesy or any crap like that. No, it was solely because neither wanted to share the time to attack, they both wanted to be the one to kill him, not both of them distributing evenly the glory. _Meh, I can't say I'm please, but I am grateful for their large egos._

Muteki threw himself down, missing another blue blow. As if his mind had the chance to roam, he thought immediately of the fight with Zuko just a while back. Zuko was almost as bad as Azula at the moment…but _she_ wasn't shooting at his face repeatedly.

"You will not get out of here. I won't let you stop Zuko."

Muteki jumped out of the way of a strong kick aimed to his stomach. "You're really mad at me, Slade," Muteki noted, and at the same time ducked down to avoid another punch.

"What? Cat got both of your tongues?" Yeah, it wasn't the smartest move to get them mad, but it worked. They both narrowed their eyes, and their attacks faltered momentarily. "Upset that this isn't going your way? Your plan's ruined now. Sorry," he apologized "sincerely."

"Shut up!" the princess finally squawked, the mention of their failure finally getting to her.

Muteki smirked inwardly, just one more step.

Slade put up a hand, stopping Azula from running to her death, literally. "Don't let him provoke you. You still must kill the Titans, and I must still get Zuko for you. You may not die now." He reminded her. It worked, to Muteki's dismay, and Azula stopped advancing closer.

In a matter of seconds the roof above Muteki broke, the shape-changer already jumping out of the way. That was what he had planned; if only Azula had come closer it would have caught her.

Azula smirked slyly at the failed attempt to kill her, "Nice try," she cooed.

"Not so nice, since it didn't work."

"Oh, you wound me," the princess placed a long-nailed hand over her breast. She stood beside Slade, who was hunched over a little more than usual. Azula's voice had gone husky, Muteki realized with small glee. The fire and smoke really were getting to them!

"Trying to find your heart? I can assure you it isn't there," Muteki muttered lightly, and frowned when Azula only smirked at him in return.

In a corner, more wood above them cracked. The sound brought fear into the youngest of the four. Rin crawled closer to a shattered window, her hands idly rubbing the smooth glass and running over the cracked chips absentmindedly. She coughed, but it came out weaker than before. Slowly, she turned an eye on the red liquid blobbing on her finger. …_Glass is sharp_, she moaned in her mind. She held a particularly sharp and large broken piece gently in her arm.

Meanwhile, Muteki threw lime-green fog at the two finally moving on the defensive, him on the offensive. It missed, obviously, but it did serve him some use. It showed him that their movements were slowed and more trudge-y than elegant. Muteki squelched a cough tickling his throat. He needed to finish soon.

Another crack echoed from above him. This time, the decaying and fire-swallowed wood fell before his enemy. Both jumped back, startled at the up-close heat.

That was when everything seemed to happen at once. Rin, who Muteki had momentarily forgotten, screamed a horrifying battle cry and threw something towards the Princess. Slade moved in the way, his body more protected than the woman's. Slade hissed under his breathe as the object the child threw burrowed itself in his arm. Blood oozed out, soaking his shirt.

Azula yelled when her ally began bleeding, the droplets falling to the ground in red splotches, and threw blue fire all around her. She smirked when she saw Muteki's face. "Have fun dying alone." With that said, Azula snagged Slade's unhurt arm and raced through the flames.

Muteki smiled gently. It was over. And, he knew with all his heart and mind, that Zuko was long gone and safe. He also knew that his escape route would have to be different than hers…he couldn't part fire like she had just done.

"Mute..ki…"

The shape-shifter raced over to Rin's side, falling to his knees before the shaking child. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here."

"Mute…ki…I did it… I helped stop her." She took a deep breathe. Muteki gently caressed her head, not letting it fall to the ground, for she was too weak to hold it up herself. He calmly petted her hair, softly murmuring words of comfort to the dying girl.

"Yeah, you did."

"Stay with me?" Rin looked up at him, her casual brown eyes yearning. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Muteki didn't even hesitate.

And he did stay. Rin's head in his lap, their eyes only focused on each other. The sounds of cracking and breaking around them went unnoticed. They both smiled softly at each other, it never faltering even as the fire slowly advanced closer and closer.

* * *

Toph ran. She couldn't stop. The screaming had stopped, it was silent. So silent. She felt sick. She was just playing a game with boys and there were people in need of saving. She was useless. She had to go help. She had to save the child.

A familiar voice cut through her concentration. "Toph!" Mammoth shouted happily. "We were looking everywhere for you."

Toph didn't have the energy to respond. She had been running aimlessly for more than an hour, and her limbs felt like _they_ were on fire.

Mammoth didn't seem to mind her silence, instead taking it as means to continue. "We have a surprise for you."

Billy nudged Toph from the side. "I don't know why we did this for you, but I guess because we feel guilty for letting your friend leave."

See-More rubbed his elbow nonchalantly. "And, I guess you could say that we like you. As a fighter of course!" Toph knew that he was referring to the training she had done after they welcomed them in. She had kicked all their butts, and Zuko had done some butt kicking too.

She swallowed a shake before speaking in a calm and collected tone. "Well, what is it?"

All five smirked at her. "You'll just have to come and see."

Toph jogged to catch up with them. "Are we going back to your hideout?" When no one answered, she sighed and tightly went on, "Did you see that fire?"

Their eyes darkened slightly. "Yeah," they answered as a group, excluding Shadow, err, Kyd.

Toph shrugged it off. "What's happening? Did someone put it out?"

Gizmo, who had surprisingly been silent through out the episode, spoke up in his whiny, little voice. "The firefighters put out the fire just moments ago."

At Toph's "and?" See-More took over. "There were no survivors."

Toph felt cold. No survivors? When Billy shook her, she smiled shakily at him and continued along. "This had better be a good surprise, you guys, or I will stick all your butts in the ground for two days."

"It is."

"Can you get anymore suspicious, guys?" She cracked her knuckles, "If it _is_ bad, no matter what you say, I'll make sure you all pay." Most of them shivered at her grin.

**A/N**: I am leaving for Paris on Monday. For a whole month. So…my update will take a while, because I have no computer for the month I will be gone. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my next long update. Please **Read** and **Review**!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, or any allusions to other shows. But I do own my OCs.

**A/N**: Please, please, _please_, tell me if my characters are OOC! Especially the Titans! I've never, ever read a TT fic, so I really have no clue what to go off except from what I've seen on the show. So, _please_ tell me if they are OOC.

**Warning**: At the very, very beginning I talk about underage drinking (it is only a few sentences).

* * *

**Change**

_"Razors pain you, rivers are damp,  
Acid stains you, and drugs cause cramps.  
Guns aren't lawful, nooses give,  
Gas smells awful – you might as well_ live_."_

-**Dorothy Parker, **_Résumé_

* * *

Zuko woke with the feeling like he had just gone out with Lu Ten and _sake_ was involved, again. He was about eight and knowing that his mother would never allow him to drink and with Lu Ten celebrating the end of his studies, Zuko couldn't pass up the opportunity to try it without his mother knowing. The next morning he felt sick all over and unable to do anything – even the simple stuff like standing up. He had tried to keep his mother out of his room for as long as possible, but in the end she made it in and found out what he had done. After giving him a terrible tasting drink he was subjected to a stern lecture and warning about repeating the mistake again. The next time Lu ten brought _sake_ back, Zuko made sure to avoid it at all costs.

Of course now Zuko, being a young man, realized that _sake_ was not nearly as bad as he had once thought. That didn't mean the end result was any more merciful, though. He still was a man to avoid drinks that could lower his senses when attacks could be possible at any moment. However, what he felt then was nothing compared to the now.

Zuko made to sit up, but something much stronger than gravity pulled him down again. He kept his head buried in the ground, his chest to the cold floor. His body shivered violently, lips dry and coloring blue. The rain had stopped a while ago, and the Titans were safe in the abandoned house he had left them in. He knew that he should return back to them, his help not done yet. He couldn't, though, they reminded him too much of the reason that he left a great friend to die. His sister the likely one to do it.

They were _dead_.

They could _never_ come back.

He was alone, _again_.

He couldn't stop it, _again_.

"_A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division," an old general proposed._

_Another, younger one blinked in naive confusion. "But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

_The old general smirked maliciously. "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"_

Zuko's body shook again, mimicking his mind. He didn't know them much. The young girl he had never even heard of – Rin, Muteki had once called her. Yet, he felt like he had known her for years. The other one, the other causality. No, it was no causality. Muteki was killed, murdered, because he couldn't say no. If Zuko had only said no, stopped his friend from fighting to his death. Another one dead.

Add it to the list.

The sun shone on his bare back, Zuko had decided it best to leave it with the teenaged Titans. They were losing blood and he had no clue as to where a facility could be to take care of them. But his Uncle was a great and talented man, and had shown Zuko when he was young how to help aid with injuries. His scar marked the beginning of those lessons. That didn't matter now, though. He was over that. The matter at hand was that it worried Zuko that the Titans were loosing so much blood. His shirt was not going to be reusable when he got back.

A tickling feeling had Zuko's mind brought back. Ah, yes, the sun was out and shining down on him. He knew he should go back, yet he couldn't. Not yet.

His golden eyes looked off the brown, dark ground up to the sun. Its rays were bright and light after a nice shower of rain. The air was fresh, and smelled of spring. Spring without flowers. Something in the sky caught his eye. Zuko followed its arched shape and threw his head up in a bark of a laugh.

"How ironic," he said in between giggles, "a rainbow."

His mind felt drained and dead. So much death, so much. He felt sick, sick in his head, stomach, mind, and much more.

_I need to get back. I need to go back and help them. _But, try as he might, he was drained to the core. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why? His body wouldn't move, except for the occasional shudder.

"_You know, I think you would be a pretty good partner," Muteki complimented him, appraising him with slightly lit up eyes. Zuko noticed he was playing with his hands. Bad habit, most likely._

"_So now you're praising me? After I just choked you?"_

_Muteki made an "_hmph_" sound, turning his back to the Firebender. "How many times do I have to tell you? I let you do that." He stopped playing with his fingers, resting them gently on his lap. _

_Zuko rolled his eyes, but the movement was useless due to Muteki still facing away. "A few more hundred."_

_He almost missed the slight quirk of Muteki's lips._

Zuko scrubbed his eyes harshly, as if to erase the memories bubbling to his conscious. It didn't work. If anything, it burst another flashback.

_"I need you to go and find the Titans, all five of them. With your Firebending magic, I need you to get them all out safely and to a hospital."_

With that, something inside the Fire Prince sparked violently. However, for some reason, it wasn't for the Titans. He didn't regret saving them, he regretted Muteki's death. Yet, he knew he couldn't have it both ways. The spirits - those damned, meddling spirits - had made sure to get that message across the moment he was banished: life was far from simple and fair.

What had sparked was different than usual. It wasn't the hot, burning fire he was so used to. The rage he felt was cold, almost. Cold and calculating. It reminded him slightly of Azula when she was mad: unreachable but deadly.

Zuko stood up, resting his hands on his knees as he stretched forward. After cracking a few bones, the Firebender stretched fully. He had a plan. But first, he needed to check on the Titans. Then, when they were independent enough, he could act. Thrill went up Zuko; he was looking forward to it like no other battle he would face.

Zuko trudged through the long grass, the very long grass, that was itchy, and huge, and green…Ugh, he was so freaking tired. With a few more painful steps, the ex-prince finally reached the abandoned hut.

The house was small, but it was the best he could find. Ironic, it really was, that he would be able to find an _abandoned, _perfectly intact, home, and yet it was for five injured teenagers that he didn't even know. Zuko listlessly walked to the back, careful to watch for the soft areas in the dirt. Azula was still out there, he knew, still looking for them, so it was best to be very cautious.

He distantly wondered if the others were alright. Were they even still alive? Zuko narrowed his eyes at the ground, glaring at it like it had thought that. Of course they were alive. If Zuko had learned anything on his chase for the Ava-Aang, it would be that fate, luck, and the Spirits were on the little bald boy's side, no matter what. Zuko lifted his head. There was nothing to worry about.

Zuko stepped through, making sure to put the molding wood back in front of the door before continuing his walk. Zuko froze mid turn to face the Titans. His eyes darted nervously to the balled up hand in front of his face, not daring to look at the person holding it, afraid to set them off. It was a hand that was, eh, glowing green?

Zuko gulped, raising both hands over his head in surrender. "Er, let's not be rash, now."

The hand tightened and the green light circling the fist expanded.

_Bad, Zuko, bad. That was stupid. Just, wait. _Zuko didn't move, keeping his eyes on the fist. He breathed in, ever slowly, and then out at the same calm pace. _Don't anger them. Get answers. Answers. Don't move._

As Zuko opened his mouth, the hand thrust in his face shook slightly, but since it was right in front of his eyes, literally, he saw it clearly. That enacted him to look at the one holding the, uh, glowing green hand. It was…a girl. A pretty girl. She had the most unusual hair color and clothing. Zuko faintly recalled grabbing her by the waist and throwing her on his shoulder as he fled the building his friend was burning in.

Zuko slowly inched to the left, keeping a steady eye on her the while. As a distraction, he spoke, "So you're a Titan." He watched as her breathe hitched. "I'm, I'm the one that helped you out of the tower. I'm a, I'm here to help."

Slowly, but surely, the hand slowly lowered. The glow was still there, Zuko cautiously noted. As soon as it was by her thigh, Zuko rushed to her side.

"I need you to tell me where it hurts. I know about burns, so I can help."

The girl watched him, leaning into a side of wood, with glazed and distant eyes. Zuko recognized it as the aftershock – his aftershock was laughing madly at a rainbow. Gently nudging her shoulder, she allowed him to lead her back to the other Titans. Once he got there, he noticed that most of them were still unconscious, which was not a good sign.

Zuko watched carefully and ready to jump and help her if needed as the girl crawled next to a spiky haired boy about her age. She released a breath she had been holding and her legs when limp as she relaxed on the cover.

Zuko eyed the room, worried. They should have become conscious by now. Zuko racked a hand through his hair, and wasn't surprised to feel it get stuck up there. Checking one last time to make sure they were all safe and not awake, Zuko strolled around the house. It still unnerved him that there was a good abandoned house here for the taking. The chances of that were slim, especially for someone like him, so he was put on edge.

He stopped in front of a small room. It looked to be a child's room. Pushing the door open with the tip of his shoe, just incase of course, Zuko checked to make sure it was empty before sauntering in. He rubbed a thumb over a broken mirror blanketed with dust. He squinted his eyes, trying to look for a good spot in the mirror to see through. After a few seconds, Zuko finally found the right angle.

The ex-prince looked at himself . . . and gaped. His hair was matted with blood and was stuck to one side like Appa had licked him. His face was a mess, even worse than his hair. Bruises, of all colors ranging from dark, fresh purple-blue to healing light-brown, littered his face from his checks to his neck. Zuko almost gave in to the urge to push on one of them before realizing that was a pretty stupid move. Bitterly, Zuko noticed that his scar stood out less with all that other mess. Setting the trashed mirror back down on the dresser, he inspected the ones he could see without it.

Burn marks tracked along his arm, but they were faint, and he sighed in relief knowing that they wouldn't scar. His feet and legs were oddly fine, except for the bruises there. He was passable, alive and passable.

The Titans were anything but. Zuko turned and began the walk back to them. The house wasn't big so he knew he wouldn't get lost, and the light peaking through the cracks on the ceiling told him that it was still day and he had a few hours before night fell. When Zuko left the room with the mirror, he felt some tension he never knew was there leave. On his way through the hallway, before the paths joined together, Zuko grabbed an over-sized abandoned coat on the ground. His mind stayed there for a moment in suspicion before he continued on.

When he returned, the teenaged Titans were still out of it, but breathing, that was what mattered. Well, except one.

"Where were you hurt?"

She swallowed, and looked at him oddly. What? Did he have two heads or something? No, that couldn't be possible, he had just looked in the mirror, and he only had one head then.

"You," she gasped out, "You…attacked before."

"Oh, sorry about that." _Wait, did she just say…? Shit! _"Uh, wait, wait; put your hand down, _good_, nice and slow." Zuko waited with baited breath until he saw her hands safely lose their green color. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never attacked you or your friends, this is the first time I've seen you before!"

That seemed to anger her. Defensively, she put her hands on her hips. "Stranger," she jabbed a finger at him, "broke in bank and attacked friends."

Watching her fingers begin glowing lightly, Zuko raised his hands in an I-surrender-just-listen gesture. "I did no such thing," and as an afterthought he asked, "And what is wrong with your English, and your eyes?" _Oops, that came out wrong._

The red-haired girl didn't take it badly though, just smiled cautiously, as if wanting to believe him but not sure. "I'm Starfire from Tamaran."

"Um, okay, and that helps how…?"

She blinked at him and cocked her head sideways. "What do you mean?"

Something inside Zuko's head clicked as he realized that she had just told him her name. Well, how was he supposed to know that was a name! No one in his world had names like that, he defensively argued with himself.

When Zuko didn't say anything, Starfire twitched under the atmosphere. Zuko didn't even seem to notice, until she hissed in pain from accidentally hitting a bruise on her thigh.

"Don't move," Zuko ordered, already running to what he had set up as "his room". A few seconds later, Zuko dropped himself to his knees beside Starfire. Gingerly scrapping up some cream he applied it to her bruise. Her bright green eyes tracked his every move, but Zuko was too stressed to notice or care.

Silence took over again, and this time Zuko realized that she didn't know his name. "I'm Zuko."

She nodded, but it looked like she wanted more. When Zuko didn't say anything else, she asked, "And where is Zuko from?"

"I'm from the . . . FN."

"Efen? Where's that?"

"It's, uh, it's–"

"What the hell? My head feels like it's drowning in sea of fire and my body is . . . not moving! _Why the hell is my body not moving_? Move, body! I, your master, command you to! Ugh, where…"

"Uh, sir, are you okay?"

"Do I seem okay to you, kid? My body isn't moving and, where are we? Starfire, who's that? Have we seen him befo – oh wait, it's _him_. Starfire, get away, he's bad!"

Starfire nodded her thanks to Zuko before rising to the other man's side. Zuko watched disinterestedly, slightly insulted by his words, even though that state wasn't entirely the man's fault. Zuko nearly choked on air when he saw Starfire _fly_ to the man.

"Cyborg, friend, down calm!" Starfire urgently whispered to him, as if self-conscious of all the other sleeping bodies there.

Cyborg grunted in response but did as she said. He eyed Zuko suspiciously before looking around the place. "So," he drawled. "Where are we?"

Starfire looked to Zuko. Who in turn silently heaved a sigh, shoulder's slumping into himself. "We're in an abandoned house on the outer layer of the city you were in. There's a farm just a little ways down, though the land is a little small to be farming on." Zuko mumbled that last part mostly to himself.

"So what you're saying is that someone just got up and left their house, and stuff in it, and then we just happen to stumble across it, abandoned?"

"Cyborg!" Starfire hissed, abashed at his rude, and or accusing, tone.

"No, no it's okay," Zuko told her. Then to Cyborg, "If you want to go looking for a better place, go right ahead? Oh wait, you can't, because you're not healed and capable of such a task." At the shocked look on his face Zuko realized that he'd just said that out loud. _Damn temper,_ Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose dejectedly.

Cyborg, clearly offended at the obvious insult, opened his mouth, ready to deliver a witty and nasty retort but stopped cold when Starfire sagged a little onto him.

"Star? Star, are you okay?" When she swayed a little, Cyborg forced himself to yank her down onto his bed – which consisted of a lot of blankets piled on top of each other. Cyborg practiced getting the feel of the metal again, it allowing him to move again.

"Look," Zuko said. Cyborg eyed the gold-eyed boy with distaste. "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you. But, I swear to Agni, that I found this house abandoned. It's weird for me too. It almost feels _tight_ in here."

Cyborg nodded once, his animosity to the scarred boy evaporating. "I feel it too." Then he looked to the others lying on their make-shift beds. "You made all this?" he said, gesturing to the beds.

Zuko nodded, eyeing the bed like him.

Cyborg slid his gaze to the corner of the room. "Is all that blood from us?"

Zuko started at the words, and then he saw where Cyborg was looking. Zuko nodded, he didn't want to talk anymore despite the creepy feeling he got when it was silent. In the corner was Zuko's shirt he had set over them when he had first brought them to the hut. It was soaked up with different layers of blood, some even being Zuko's own.

The metal man inquired, "Is that your shirt?"

"Mhh-huh," Zuko mumbled. He looked to Cyborg. "I'm Zuko, but I guess you already know that since I apparently attacked you?"

Cyborg waved his silver hand, "Nah, the guys we were with suspected it wasn't the real you, anyways. Though it was just one person that vouched for the real you, the other two seemed intent on denying that there couldn't be two yous, odd that is, hmm?"

"Friend, you're rambling."

Cyborg shut his mouth, noticing that their savior had gone oddly still.

In a flash, he was right in front of Cyborg. "Wha-?"

"Where are they? Were they still in there with you when Azula and Slade went after you? Did they escape? Oh no, oh nonononono! This can't be happening." Zuko hunched onto the ground, his hands covering his face. "No, no, no, no, no, oh hell no!"

"You mean the girl-"

Starfire put in, "Katara."

"Katara," he continued, "and, uh, Sukka and Ung?"

Zuko nodded without moving his hands or shifting positions, despite how awkward and uncomfortable it looked. He mumbled into his hand that it was Aang and Sokka, not Sukka and Ung, but Cyborg didn't care.

Starfire quickly answered to comfort him, pity in her eyes, "New friends left us some time before the fire."

Cyborg nodded to confirm Starfire, "Yeah." Then, pouting, "The skinny one that ate all my meat-"

"Sokka," Zuko supplied, raising his head to them and removing his hands. Zuko stood up, but his eyes stayed on Cyborg.

"Yeah, whatever. _Sokka_, the one that ate _all my meat_, really wanted them to get out of there."

Zuko smiled wanly as he sighed in relief. Fondly, he thought, _Sokka, he won't let 'em down. _Instead he said, "Thank Agni, La, Tui, Oma, Shu, and whatever Air Spirit they have watching them." Starfire blinked at him, and Cyborg shook his head in disbelieve, both silently saying – _wow, that was _a lot_ of names._

"So, you're really with those weird people?"

Zuko squeaked and flitted back a step, if only he could have. Instead he tripped over a now empty cot and went sprawling on the floor, a few feet from the voice. At the "_oops_" he got from the patient, he tipped his head up with his remaining dignity and glared heatedly at the boy…who was… green.

"_Damn it_! What _are_ you people?"

They exchanged confused and worried looks, but then just opted to a shrug at his question. Zuko stood up, spluttering, "What's next, huh? Is that one," he threw a pointed finger at the unconscious spiky-haired boy, "an alien that can, I dunno, call foxcats to help him?"

"What are foxcats?"

"How did you not know that he was green when you carried him here?"

With a huge groan, Zuko fell to the ground again. "_Ow_, this floor is not comfy." Sitting cross-legged, Zuko watched them wearily. Then, he answered grumpily, "I was kinda busy getting five unconscious people out of a burning building, so excuse me for not noticing your skin color."

"Wait a sec, so you're telling me we escaped with our lives by _you_?"

Zuko crossed his arms crankily at the disbelief etched into the green face. "_Yes_, why is that so hard to believe?" He narrowed his eyes as he waited for an answer. Huffing, he mumbled to himself, "You'd think saving their asses would make them just a little grateful, but _no_, can't have that!"

The green boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you don't seem like someone that could get five people out of a burning building and have every single one survive."

It was an insult. Most definitely an insult. Zuko scowled, none too pleased by his reception with any of them. First the girl threatened him with glowing green hands, the metal man screamed at him about not being able to move, and then the green colored one accuses him of being _too_ _weak_ to save them? Zuko wanted to strangle them all, well the men at least, and the first one would be the lime-green colored one.

Snapping himself back to his senses, Zuko frowned unhappily, and looked to the three. "Well, it happened, so deal." Zuko dug his nails into the side of his arm to stop himself from actually making way of his five-seconds-ago promise, and eyes widened at the sharp pain. He scowled down at his arm - stupid bruise.

"I'm Beast Boy!" the green one exclaimed loudly, smiling broadly.

"Ugh," was all Zuko could say without insulting him. _Stupid temper, but at least_, Zuko thought, _it's better than that Azula-like feeling from before._

Beast Boy frowned down at him, and Zuko realized he was still on the floor. Sighing, he made to move up . . . only to feel what seemed like a blade at his neck.

A dry, throaty cough came from somewhere behind him. It was the spiky, black haired teenager. "Don't move," he ordered Zuko, the blade cool on his skin.

"Hey, Robin," Cyborg asked casually, "Are you an alien that can call foxcats to help you fight?"

Zuko growled low and Robin momentarily faltered in his hold of the weapon. That was all it took for Zuko throw both his elbows back, hitting Robin to the ground. Zuko winced, a little bit sorry for doing that to an injured person, but when Cyborg behind him chuckled he lost it.

"You are dead! I will kill you slowly. To hell with saving you in the first place! I'll kill you with my own hands!"

"Bring it, kid!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened when he realized they were actually going to do it. "Calm down! Cyborg, _turn off that cannon_! You, Zuko, don't take another step."

Starfire threw the two a look that was interpreted as: _act your age_, before flying over to Robin worriedly. Robin sat up, looking slightly dazed. To the Titans, that worried them a lot, especially since it took a lot to get their leader to stay down. To Zuko, it was obvious.

"He's okay," he told Starfire. She turned on him abruptly, green eyes flashing like it was his fault – oh, wait, it was. Oops. "It's okay," Zuko repeated as he backed up a few steps. "He's still in that stage of nothing before he comes to. Just wait. You were like that too, Starfire, when you first met me at the door."

She stopped advancing and looked to Robin, groaning on the ground. In a second she was back to her place on his right side. "Robin?"

"Star?"

It was mumbled and slurred, but more than enough for her. She tackled him in a hug, squeezing him like he was a giant stuffed bear. That seemed to snap him awake. "Where are we? Is everyone…" Robin stopped when he was met with the three faces he was trying to see okay.

"Got beaten by a fourteen year old, Robin," Cyborg taunted, referring to a fuming scarred boy just a little to his left.

The boy in subject got red, embarrassment or anger he didn't know, and stuffed a finger at Cyborg. "I'm _sixteen_, or is that too high a number for you to count?"

Before Beast Boy could stand between them, Cyborg did the unthinkable, he laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but one clearly happy with the world. Cyborg clapped Zuko on the shoulder, the ex-prince jumped at the unexpected contact before squirming to get out of the iron-strong grip. When Zuko got out, he pointed accusingly at him.

"That," he wiggled his finger, "was tricky. Making it seem all innocent."

Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire blinked in confusion at the two. Zuko shifted off to a side, letting the team connect and talk in slight privacy.

"Um, yeah," Robin finally said, answering Cyborg's taunt that was first directed at him before they got side-tracked. "So, is everyone alright?"

"_If you even twitch at me I will fry this whole house to Koh's layer!_"

"Hey!" Beast Boy excitedly jumped up. "Raven's awake."

* * *

_"Can you get anymore suspicious, guys?" She cracked her knuckles, "If it __is__ bad, no matter what you say, I'll make sure you all pay." Most of them shivered at her grin._

Toph couldn't talk. She couldn't. Her mouth was stuck and she felt light headed. And it definitely _was not bad_.

He gingerly rubbed her shoulders, "Are you okay, Toph?"

She shrugged off his hands. Her mouth finally seemed to agree with her mind. "Oma and Shu, Twinkle Toes! I never thought, I thought I'd never… Is Sparky with you? I can't feel him?"

Katara shifted in her stance and Sokka only barely twitched. Oh. So _that_ was how it was. Toph didn't even notice when Aang apologized in his usual way or when Katara moved to comfort her with false words. Sokka was the only one Toph felt remotely pity for, he didn't deserve what she was about to do.

Toph breathed in, and released all her anger, "What do you mean, Twinkle-toes? He's what? You can't tell me that. _You can't_! Sparky is not one to do that, that's not the Sparky I know! You, and you," Toph thrust a finger in front of Katara's face, "don't say another damn word! That was not him."

"Toph! Language! And don't you go pointing at me like it's my faul-! Put that finger down!"

"No!" and she didn't. Toph continued to hold her middle finger to the world, raising her arm for all to see. "Not until you take back what you've said!"

"Toph," Sokka interjected smoothly, "put your finger down." At Toph's threatening glare, Sokka continued faster, "So we can talk to you about this calmly, and actually solve some things."

Toph glared sightlessly in Sokka's direction, but otherwise didn't object to his proposal. Crossing her arms, the blind twelve year old stomped after her friends and into the hideout of the Hive Five.

The place was a little worse for wear, but no matter to the Avatar's group. Sokka had gone immediately to their food supply while Aang and Katara politely positioned themselves on the coach. Toph chose to stay standing, not ready to relax quite yet, a little ways off to the coach.

Toph introduced the members of the Hive to her friends as they came up, not caring that they had already gone through the introductions. "And that's Shadow," she finished, pointing to a dark figure some ways off.

"Kyd Wykkyd," See-More corrected as he passed, hauling a box from one corner to the other.

"He's Shadow." Toph corrected his correction, her foggy eyes daring him to correct her again.

See-More jumped back a few steps, "Okay, he's Shadow," he relented with hands raised in surrender.

"Good."

Aang leaned closer to Katara. "Hey, Katara, do you think we can trust them?"

Katara in turn leaned a little closer to Aang. She missed the huge blush that covered his cheeks as she whispered back, "I don't know, Aang. But first we need to talk about this whole Zuko problem."

As Aang opened his mouth to say okay, a loud noise of dishes falling to the ground sounded from the front of the room. Both Katara and Aang ducked their heads down to see what had happened. Squinting, they could vaguely make out a blue figure buried under a mountain of pots and pans.

Sokka threw his head up, gasping. Pushing some pans down, Sokka clambered his way out, the noise following him loudly. Once Sokka was safe from the eating cooking pots and pans, he smiled guiltily. "Sorry about that, guys."

Kyd Wykkyd, the closest person to Sokka at the moment, put a red eye on him for a second before shrugging and walking away.

Sokka wondered if he should feel insulted, and he also wondered slightly just what kind of impression he had just put out there. Standing up, he all but ran to Katara, Aang, and Toph.

"Hey, guys!" he saluted. "They didn't have any meat, it seems."

Toph "looked" at him, disbelief written all over her face. Then, she blinked. Punching him in the arm, hard, she told him just how stupid he really was.

"_Ow_! Toph, that hurt," Sokka pouted.

Aang missed catching what Toph said in rebuttal. "Guys, stop it. We need to talk about what to do next."

When Katara opened her mouth to speak, Toph beat her to it. "Shut it, Sugar Queen." Katara shut her mouth shut with a _snap_. "There is nothing we need to be discussing. We get Sparky, we get back to our world, Sparky teaches Twinkle Toes Firebending, and then we defeat the Fire Lord. Done."

"Well, that is if Zuko is even still, oh I don't know, _good_."

"He'll probably just say he is and then betray us again once we find a way back," Katara added bitterly.

"So," Sokka broke in. Toph shifted her stance to get his read. "The best way, no matter what way we look at it, is to find Zuko." After Katara and slightly Aang had calmed down, Sokka continued. "We need to have everyone that came to this place leave it. We can't leave someone from another world here, it could disrupt everything."

"Sokka does have a point," Aang relented. Katara didn't seem as willing to budge in her belief, but still was willing to listen to her brother talk.

Sokka took the spotlight again. "And since it was just us five, we'll be fine getting back…" Sokka droned off as his focus turned on a moving, black screen.

Toph eyed Sokka before looking where he was. "I don't get it, there's nothing special there."

Sokka slowly shook his head before noticing that she wouldn't see it anyways. "Um, I'll be right back, stay here and, uh, talk or something."

Sokka didn't bother to look back at them, already moving closer to the moving pictures. Billy Numerous, Sokka remembered, was sitting in front of it, with three others that looked exactly like Billy. Shrugging, Sokka dismissed it as Billy having a large, similar family.

"Hey, Billy?"

The three Billys looked towards him, only one Billy keeping his eye trained on the pictures.

Sokka plunked himself down next to them. He asked, "What's that?"

"The news, stupid."

"Stupid, it's the news."

"A tv."

The three replied simultaneously. Sokka nodded, following their lead as they turned back the television.

"_It was a devastating fire, Roy, and the firefighters are still checking for survivors."_

"_Yes it was. Thank you, Riza. I do doubt that there will be any survivors after those terrible flames." The man, Roy, looked to the audience. "The Titan's Tower went up in flames a few days ago, police are still looking for the culprit."_

_Riza spoke from a little box in the screen. "Many citizens still have hope that the Teen Titans escaped the fire and are alive. However, the chances of that being so are slim."_

_Roy shuffles his papers, his screen zooming in. "This just in, police have just gotten from an anonymous source that five teenagers in costumes were seen entering the building. They look like this." Roy held up a sketched up paper._

All four Billys tumbled to the ground, in one huge heap. Sokka gasped and rubbed his eyes harshly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"_From other reports," Riza spoke, "we have recognized these five as a villain gang known as the Hive Five."_

The Billys scrambled to turn the remote off, all the while yelling at each other and fighting to get it. When one Billy had his thumb on the power button, Kyd seemed to appear from the shadows and plucked it from them.

See-More stopped dragging the boxes, and looked to Kyd in confusion. "Wha-?" he started before seeing his picture on a badly sketched paper.

Kyd shrugged, handed the remote to See-More, and continued on his way to wherever he was going. See-More blinked his one eye after him, before shrugging it off and back to the television. "Is that us?"

"It sure looks like it."

Sokka glared at Aang. "I thought I told you to stay."

Aang had the gall to shrug disinterestedly. Sokka ground his teeth, repeating a mantra over and over again. _No kill Avatar. No kill Avatar. No kill Avatar._

Katara poked up from behind Aang. The Waterbender had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, Sokka, but I wanted to see it too."

Mammoth, who had moved near them sometime when they were talking, gave them the _shhh_ finger on his lips. They all looked back to the screen of moving pictures.

_Riza, taking up the whole screen, thrust a microphone in front of a young woman's face. "And what do you have to say about this fire, Mrs. Asru?"_

Sokka felt he knew her from somewhere.

Mammoth commented, "That's a weird name."

_Mrs. Asru sniffled into the stick the reporter held. "I saw them go in. They looked out of place, but I saw them and didn't do anything." She began sobbing loudly._

_Riza looked to her sadly, "The Hive, you mean." Asru sobbed louder and Riza took that as a yes._

_The woman reporter looked to the camera. "Now you have it, an eye witness declaring the sight of the Hive entering the building before the fire."_

_Roy nodded in his little box as it got bigger to take up a large portion of the screen. "Thank you, Riza. Now, onto…"_

See-More clicked the important, red button and eyed the others. "That's…weird."

Aang turned on his heel and glared at them. "Weird? Our friends could be dead because you burned their tower." It took the members of the Hive there, Kyd wasn't there and neither was Gizmo, to realize that the bald boy was referring to the Titans as his friends.

Wind picked up in the home, and See-More sent alarmed looks to the others. "Wha?"

"Aang, calm down." Toph dug her fingernails into Aang's shoulder. Sokka glared at her, how long had she been there? No one had followed his order! Stupid Avatar group.

Aang's eyes slowly gained their color again, and the wind gradually slowed. The Hive chose not to comment. A wise move.

The Avatar glared heatedly at his Earthbending sifu. "Calm down? Toph, they could be dead, and we weren't there to-"

"Oma, you don't _listen_, do you Aang!" Toph glared back. "You see, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he asked grumpily. Katara moved closer to him for comfort that he didn't want.

Toph scowled and jabbed a strong finger in his chest. "You're rushing into things without _thinking_! _Think_, Twinkle Toes. Think, don't just go assuming things that aren't true."

Katara frowned down at Toph. "Toph, there was an eye witness saying that your "_friends_" burned _ours_!"

"_Eye witness my ass_!" Toph howled at her.

"Language, Toph!"

Sokka watched, now a safe few feet between him and Toph. See-More moved over to him, his one eye on the Water Tribe boy. Finally, See-More struck up a conversation while turning to watch Toph, Katara, and Aang have a heated staring contest. "Why don't _you_ think we did it?"

Sokka eyed him before looking back to his friends. "What Toph said," Sokka shrugged. "Katara and Aang like to assume things. Once they see something that can vaguely resemble an answer they need, they'll take it, no questions asked."

"And you don't?" See-More asked.

Sokka shook his head. "I like to check all options. Because, if there is even one chance of me being wrong, and I'm putting a huge risk on the line, I won't take it. Them," Sokka shook his head at them, "they like to see the world as black and white. It's easier. Simpler."

"And wrong," See-More added. Sokka nodded.

"No, _Katara_, because you're wrong!" Toph screamed.

Sokka focused his attention back on them, See-More doing the same. The Billys were all protected behind the cushions they were using as shields, but one poked his head up to see. Mammoth edged closer to See-More and Sokka.

"Oh, _I'm_ wrong, Toph?" Katara huffed, affronted.

Toph answered before her older friend could continue, "_Yes_, Sugar Queen! That's what I've been saying."

"Okay, guys, I think we should stop fighting and all get alon-! Eep!"

Toph scowled at him and Katara glared at his arrow like she was going to burn it off. Aang had to touch the blue tattoo just to make sure Katara hadn't somehow gotten the ability to shoot lasers from her eyes. He sighed in relief when he felt it there.

"What makes you think they're innocent?" Katara asked offensively, pointer finger shooting wildly at the Billys, who in turn ducked behind their shields/cushions.

"Because, Sugar Queen, that wasn't an eye witness. That was _Azula_!"

Sokka immediately perked up, his trained ears catching the name. "Wait, did you just say Azula, Toph?"

Toph crossed her arms, turned in Sokka's general direction, and said, "Yeah, her voice is pretty hard mistake."

Aang asked, "So, that means that Azula is here, too?" Katara had calmed down somewhat, looking to Aang in start.

"And that she's trying to frame the Hive for that fire, which I bet she was the one to cause," Sokka noted, his brain quickly racing with the new information.

"So, what now?" Katara asked, her previous argument with Toph replaced with confusion and fear.

"Now," Sokka answered, "We stay close to the Hive. If Azula wants them out of her hair then that means that they propose some sort of threat to her and her partner."

"How do you know she has a partner?"

Sokka informed them about how she must have found someone of the area to help her, how else would she have known what tower to hit or why. He also went off that Azula had known the Hive's name, and she wouldn't have known their name if not meeting them before or someone telling her. After checking with See-More, he said that the Hive hadn't met Azula before and that they didn't start the fire.

"So now we have to stay close to the Hive?" Katara repeated.

Sokka nodded. "Better get to know them now, I guess, little sis."

Katara muffled a groan. "We just keep getting stuck in these messes."

Toph punched her arm lightly. "Looks like we get to make new friends."

Katara rubbed her arm gingerly, mumbling under her breathe, "That _hurt_, Toph."

**A/N**: Gosh, that was long! Please **Read** and **Review** – I'm hoping to get to 50 reviews? Can you guys try and get there? Maybe? Possibly? No? Oh, well, it's just a goal.

I'm going to say how Azula got to the TT world later. Maybe have them, the GAang, ask or something. Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
